Flowers
by MusimGugur97
Summary: [NielWink Fanfiction]. Kang Daniel x Park Jihoon (GS). Chapter 7 : Cactus. "Setidaknya Kaktus itu jujur". Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1 : Verbane's Cafe

Ada banyak rasa di dunia ini

Tidak sedikit pula yang tidak dapat didefinisikan

Sekalipun dapat diungkapkan tak semudah kenyataan

Isyarat, Bahasa Tubuh, Tatapan semua bisa bicara

Tak jarang, sekuntum bungapun bisa mengatakan

Betapa dirimu mencintainya

.

.

[NielWink Fanfiction]

.

.

Flowers

Autumn97

Kang Daniel x Park Jihoon (GS), Broken!NielOng

Romance, Comfort

Chaptered

Genderswitch, Straight!Fanfic, Random!Pairing

Wanna One belongs them self

"Kau masih cantik dan berseri. Sama seperti Bunga Matahari"

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

 **~Selamat menjalani hari. Tersenyumlah. Semoga kau bahagia~**

Aku terus saja membaca _greeting card_ yang terselip dalam buket bunga itu. Anonim dan janggal. Dahiku mengernyit berusaha berpikir keras. Siapa orang yang memberikan buket ini untukku. Saat ku tanya pada kurir yang mengantarnya alamat yang dituju benar alamat rumahku. Aneh. Ini bukan hari ulang tahun atau upacara kelulusanku. Dari pacar? Tolong jangan buat aku tertawa. Mana ada pria yang mau denganku? Aku ini wanita urakan yang hanya memikirkan perut dan keluargaku. Masalah pria bisa belakangan. Kalau tidak menikah juga tak masalah. Toh aku masih bahagia.

Lepas dari kartu ucapan. Aku beralih pada buket bunga tersebut. Tidak mewah. Sederhana namun mempesona. _Daisy_ merah dan oranye serta sedikit _Chrysanthemum_ putih. Perpaduan warna yang menawan, siapapun yang mengirimnya aku harus mengakui ia pandai memilih warna. Cantik tetapi tidak berlebihan. Kuhirup sejenak wangi bunga-bunga itu rasanya seperti terbangun dipadang rumput yang luas. Segar dan menenangkan.

"Jihoon-ie, mau berapa jam lagi ngelihatin bunganya? Pangerannya enggak bakalan dateng kok. Kamu disuruh pulang ke istana sendiri makanya dikirimin bunga" celetuk Chanyeol-oppa dengan cengiran khasnya. Ini orang sudah punya anak masih saja suka jahilin adiknya.

"apa sih oppa, siapa juga yang mengharap ada pangeran lewat trus _nyasar_ kesini. Jihoon itu lagi bingung, siapa yang iseng kirim bunga begini ke rumah. Kan aneh." Jawabku sambil menyerahkan rangkaian bunga tersebut pada kakakku

"wah bagus bunganya, mungkin dari _secret admirer_ atau _fans_ ibu konsultan kali" Balasnya lagi sambil memutar-mutar buket bungaku

"jangan melantur oppa, mana ada _secret admirer_ atau _fans_ ku. Yang ada klien menunggu untuk konsultasi. Ayo sarapan saja" Ajakku cepat dan Chanyeol-oppa hanya tersenyum kecil.

"oke aku panggil Baek-ie sama anak-anak ya. Eomma dan Appa udah balik dari jalan pagi kan?" sahut Chanyeol-oppa lagi. Dan aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

.

.

Selesai sarapan kami kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Oke sepertinya harus kuralat karena hanya aku yang sibuk. Hari ini hari minggu dan aku ada janji dengan klienku. Well, jadi konsultan lingkungan terkadang harus punya waktu fleksibel untuk beberapa klien. Toh aku juga orang lapangan bukan orang kantoran.

Aku kembali mengecek pesan pada ponselku memastikan sudah di cafe yang dijanjikan. _Verbane's Cafe_ lantai 2, meja 8 atas nama Samuel K. Baiklah. Ayo masuk dan selesaikan semuanya lalu cepat tidur.

Kubawa langkahku menuju kafe itu dan disambut oleh pramusaji yang berpakaian seperti _florist_. Tercium semerbak wangi bunga-bunga segar ditaman yang terbuka. Aku memberikan instruksi kepada pelayan tersebut untuk mengantarkan ke meja yang sudah dipesankan untukku. Naik ke lantai dua aku menemukan banyak sekali rangkaian bunga dan sebuah pajangan besar bertuliskan " _Say With Flowers"_ disana banyak sekali nama bunga beserta maknanya. Aku termenung sesaat mengingat kejadian dikirimi buket bunga pagi tadi. Dan langsung tersadar saat pelayan tersebut menarik kursi untukku. Oh aku hampir lupa kalau ini kafe bukan toko bunga.

"Mau pesan sekarang atau nanti, Nyonya?" pelayan cantik itu bertanya. Nyonya katanya? Oh mungkin karena _style_ ku.

"Saya pesan 1 _Greentea Latte_ saja" balaskku dengan senyum.

"baik. Silahkan ditunggu." Ucapkan seraya berlalu. Aku kembali mengamati sekitar. Interiornya sangat toko bunga bukan kafe namun entah mengapa aku jatuh hati dengan kafe ini. Terutama pajangan Katakan Dengan Bunga.

Masih aku terpesona dengan dalam kafe ini. Sebuah pemberitahuan di ponselku menyeretku kembali ke tujuan awal bahwa aku harus bertemu klien. Pesan dari Samuel menanyakan aku sudah sampai di kafe atau belum. Lalu ku balas cepat dan hanya mendapat respon bahwa ia sudah dekat dengan kafe. Baiklah mari menunggu Samuel.

Dua menit setelah _Greentea Latte_ ku datang Samuel pun datang. Masih sama dengan tiga tahun lalu terakhir aku bertemu dengannya di Toronto. Yang berubah hanya _style_ nya yang lebih dewasa.

"seperti bukan kafe ya?" ujar Samuel dengan senyumnya setelah memesan _Ice Americano_.

"yah. Aku pikir ini toko bunga saat masuk tadi." Jawabku jujur

"aku juga. Pertama kali aku kesini kupikir ini toko bunga bukan kafe. Menipu" balasnya lagi. "Bosku memang suka tempat aneh-aneh. Termasuk kafe ini."

"Bosmu suka kafe model begini? Pasti karena tempatnya nyaman untuk berkumpul dan _you know, girl's talk_ " tebakku. Well, kafe ini tipe kesukaan wanita muda sampai seumuran ibuku karena lovely sekali disetiap sudut.

"yah. Katanya bisa santai dan entah dia menyukainya saja. _For your information, my Boss is a hot guy._ " Terangnya dengan senyum tertahan. Oh aku sudah salah sangka.

"mana proposalnya? Mungkin ada yang bisa diperbaiki sebelum kuurus AMDALnya" ujarku mengalihkan topik. Dan Samuel langsung terbahak

"Kau sama sekali belum berubah Jihoon-nuna, tetap lugu dan pengalih topik yang payah" Samuel berkata masih diiringi tawa ringannya. Aku hanya menatapkan datar dengan mati-matian menahan semburat merah dan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipiku.

"baik baik. Ini proposalnya. Jangan berikan tatapan esmu padaku. Kalau aku beku disini besok anakku tidak ada yang mengantar sekolah" katanya dan langsung membuatku tersenyum kembali. Oh Tuhan, dia tetap konyol.

.

.

.

Toronto, Canada

Pintu kokoh itu terketuk pelan dan sebuah nada rendah nan dingin menjawabnya.

"Nona Jihoon sudah menerima bunga pemberian Tuan. Nona Jihoon juga hanya bertemu satu klien yaitu Tuan Samuel Kim. Setelahnya beliau langsung pulang." Jelas pria dengan setelan rapi tersebut

"Baguslah. Kau boleh kembali. Untuk besok jam rapat tolong di undur satu jam. Saya ada urusan." Balas pria dibalik meja dengan tanda CEO.

"Baik Tuan. Saya permisi. Anda selamat beristirahat" pamit asisten yang sudah menemaninya sejak ia menjabat petinggi sejak 3 tahun lalu

Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi besar singgasananya. Hari ini ia begitu lelah. Banyak sekali yang harus dikerjakan. Namun semua itu seakan hilang hanya karena mendengar kabar dari pujaan hatinya. Dirinya tersenyum membayangkan perempuan idamannya menampilkan lengkungan dibibirnya.

"Kang Daniel, kau sudah gila" dia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"tunggu sebentar lagi Jihoon-ah. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu" ucap Daniel sambil mengusap pelan foto yang terpajang dimeja kerjanya. Foto seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut yang diikat dua dan tersenyum sampai matanya hilang di antara bunga matahari

"Kau masih cantik dan berseri. Sama seperti Bunga Matahari" Daniel berkata seraya meletakkan kembali foto tersebut

Ia tidak ingin berlarut-larut dengan segera Daniel membereskan keperluannya. Dan mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar menuju lift. Saat berada dalam lift yang membawanya turun, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk

 _My Wife is calling_. Begitulah yang terpampang dalam layar ponselnya. Daniel tersenyum miris sebelum kemudian menggeser tombol hijau ke samping.

"Nuna belum tidur?" alih-alih mengatakan halo Daniel langsung menyerang dengan menanyakan istrinya

" _aku menunggumu. Kau tidak bilang kalau lembur"_ sahut suara lembut diseberang

"ah maaf aku lupa memberitahukanmu. Aku sudah dimobil akan keluar kantor. Tidurlah nuna jangan menungguku" kata Daniel sambil menutup pintu mobil dan memakai sabuk pengaman. Suara mesin mobil dihidupkan membuat Daniel memindahkan ponselnya dan membuat mode panggilan dalam kendaraan.

" _tapi aku lapar. Woojin juga lapar"_ permintaan wanita yang sudah menemaninya setahun lebih itu menimbulkan tawa ringan Daniel

"baiklah baiklah. Kalian ingin makan apa?" Daniel akhirnya buka suara

" _belikan 2 cheese burger ukuran besar, fried chicken dan banana milk. Jangan lupa es krimku"_ wanita tadi menyebutkan semua permintaannya kepada Daniel

"siap laksanakan Seongwoo-nuna. Woojin bagaimana seharian ini? Dia nakal?" tanya Daniel lagi sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

" _dia dari tadi menendang terus. Sepertinya dia merindukanmu Daniel-ah"_ Ong Seongwoo oh atau sekarang menjadi nyonya Kang itu mengadu

"okay, berikan telponmu pada Woojin" Daniel menyuruh lagi. Akhirnya Seongwoo menempelkan ponselnya ke perut besarnya. Woojin itu nama yang sudah disiapkan Daniel dan Seongwoo untuk calon anak mereka.

"Woojin-ah, jangan nakal kau menyakiti Eomma, Sayang" Daniel berkata setelah dirasa ada bunyi grusak-grusuk kain

" _ne Appa. Makanya cepat pulang dan bawakan Woojin makan"_ ini Seongwoo yang menyahut sambil menirukan suara anak kecil

"arraseo. Appa akan cepat pulang untuk Woojin. Nuna aku beli pesanan kalian dulu ya. Ku tutup" Kata Daniel mengakhiri pembicaraan dan dibalas dengan 'ne hati-hati' dari istrinya.

Daniel keluar mobilnya untuk masuk salah satu restoran. Dirinya menghela napas berat. Dia begitu mencintai Jihoon. Tapi tidak bisa menutup mata dengan kehadiran Seongwoo dalam hidupnya. Andai dulu dia tidak ceroboh mungkin semua tidak akan serumit ini. Daniel kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

Jihoon merebahkan tubuh pada kasur empuk kesayangannya. Padahal hari ini hanya ada satu klien tapi tulang-tulangnya seakan remuk karena harus menemani si kembar keponakannya bermain.

Masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya Jihoon teringat akan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan saat tiba dirumah. Dia mengambil ponsel dan membuka galerinya. Memilih satu buah gambar yang menarik seluruh pikirannya

Gambar pajangan 'Say With Flowers'yang tadi ia lihat. Mulai ia memperbesar skala gambar dan mencari arti bunga yang dikirimkan kepadanya tadi. Setelah mengetahui arti bunga yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Jihoon mulai menumpahkan airmatanya. Bolehkah? Bolehkah ia berharap itu dari orang yang ia sayangi?

"sial. Kenapa kau keluar air mata? Kau kan sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menangis." Kata Jihoon pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya mata dan mulutnya saling mengkhianati. Tiba-tiba semua rasa rindunya menyeruak.

Jihoon muak membohongi dirinya.

Jihoon lelah menunggu.

Jihoon juga terlalu rindu akan sosoknya.

"Daisy merah ya, siapa yang mencintaiku diam-diam hah? Daisy Orange untuk semangat, terimakasih sudah menyemangatiku hari ini. Chrysanthemum putih artinya kejujuran/setia kan? Kalau kau jujur/setia harusnya kau datang sendiri memberikan bunganya bodoh!" Park Jihoon kembali membahas dan berbicara sendiri pada bunga-bunga tidak berdosa di depannya.

Jihoon seperti orang gila malam ini. Sudah menangis. Kembali berbicara tentang bunga-bunga lalu akan menangis lagi. Begitu terus untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia tertidur. Berharap dalam mimpi ia akan bertemu orang yang dia rindukan.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

Halo, saya coba bawakan ff dengan pairing yang bikin saya mabuk siang malam. NielWink ^^. Kalau responnya bagus bakal saya lanjut disini. tapi kalau tidak ada yang suka terpaksa saya hapus dan saya post sendiri di blog pribadi saya.

terimakasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Yellow Rose

Ada banyak rahasia di atas muka bumi

Ada berbagai macam prasangka tiap insan

Bila diam adalah emas

Maka kata-kata merupakan belati

Salah ucap mengirismu, tak terucap menikammu

Dan kata cinta sejatinya adalah sebuah rahasia

.

.

.

[NielWink Fanfiction]

.

.

Flowers

Autumn97

Kang Daniel x Park Jihoon (GS), Broken!NielOng, Slight!PanWInk

Romance, Comfort

Chaptered

Genderswitch, Straight!Fanfic, Random!Pairing

Wanna One belongs them self

"Sepertinya Mawar Kuning cocok untukmu"

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Toronto, Canada

Aku terbangun merasakan sinar matahari menyambutku. Kuusahakan membuka kedua kelopak mataku dan tidak menemukan istriku disamping. Dia sudah bangun rupanya. Dengan cepat aku berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk sekadar mencuci wajahku dan sikat gigi.

" _Morning_ " kataku disamping dirinya yang sibuk dengan pemanggang roti. Dia hanya tersenyum manis dan membalas morning tanpa suara

"kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?" tanyaku sambil mengambil roti dan kopi milikku dari tangannya. Aku masih cukup sadar diri tidak ingin merepotkannya karena dia sedang hamil besar.

"kau kelihatan sangat lelah Niel-ah, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu" Seongwoo membalasku dan mencoba mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Tidak mudah dengan perutnya yang sudah besar. Aku hanya tersenyum merespon pernyataannya. Pagi ini dia sudah mandi. Tumben sekali.

"ada acara keluar hari ini Nuna?" aku bertanya dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah roti panggang

"tidak. Hari ini pengacara Shin mau datang. Jadi ya aku persiapan diri saja" Seongwoo-nuna menjelaskan. Ah aku lupa kalau hari ini pengacara Shin akan datang. Berarti akan bahas surat ahli waris dan juga

Surat Perceraian

"jam berapa pengacara Shin datang?" aku menatap tepat di mata wanita yang menjadi kepemilikkanku secara hukum ini.

"jam 9 nanti" jawabnya. Aku melirik jam dinding dan mengangguk. Masih jam 7 aku bisa berangkat sebelum jam 9.

"bisakah kau menemaniku Niel-ah?" pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibir Seongwoo-nuna. Dia memohon lewat tatapannya.

"apakah aku bisa menolak Nuna?" kata-kataku membuatnya mengulum senyum. Senyum miris.

"ya. Kau tidak punya pilihan apapun." Dia berkata tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Aku memasang wajah terbiasaku "Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Jihoon? Kau sudah menemukannya?" dia bertanya lagi.

"entahlah. Aku belum menemukannya" jawabku sekenanya. Aku tidak ingin ia ikut campur urusanku dan aku lebih memilih menghabiskan kopiku. Sama seperti hidupku rasanya. Pahit.

"Aku mandi dulu" ujarku sambil beranjak tanpa menoleh padanya. Kudengar dia menggumam saat aku menutup pintu kamar

.

.

TING TONG

Bel rumahpun berbunyi cukup nyaring. Seongwoo sudah akan bangkit dari sofa jika Daniel tidak menahannya dan beralih membuka pintu. Seongwoo tersenyum. Hal-hal kecil namun pengertian ini yang membuat Daniel terlihat sebagai suami idaman. Seongwoo menatap punggung Daniel sendu.

"Bagaimana kabar anda Nona Ong?" sapaan Pengacara Shin membuat Seongwoo tersenyum manis

"aku sangat baik Pengacara Shin. Bagaimana dengan Anda?" tanya Seongwoo balik

"seperti yang Anda lihat Nona, aku baik-baik saja asal masih bisa mengontrol gulaku." Pengacara Shin berkata yang memancing tawa kecil dari pasangan didepannya. "sepertinya Tuan Daniel menjaga Anda dengan sangat baik ya, Nona Ong?" sambungnya

"tentu aku harus menjaganya dengan baik Pengacara Shin. Kami akan punya Woojin sebentar lagi" itu Daniel yang menyahut. Seongwoo yang tersenyum tipis dan Pengacara Shin hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Apa kita langsung ke inti atau sekadar basa-basi sedikit?" Pengacara Shin kembali berkata dengan nada jenaka sembari membuka tas kerjanya. Mengambil beberapa dokumen penting.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

Park Jihoon, perempuan 24 tahun yang bekerja mengurusi berbagai hal tentang lingkungan itu hanya bisa mencebikkan bibirnya bosan karena menunggu sepupunya yang berjanji bertemu sejam yang lalu.

Sudah berkali-kali Jihoon menelpon sepupunya itu, dan tidak ada respon apa-apa darinya. Jihoon benci ditelantarkan tanpa alasan begini. Lebih baik tidak usah bertemu kalau hanya membuatnya menunggu bosan.

"angkat telponmu Park Woojin bodoh!" Jihoon masih sibuk memainkan ponselnya sebuah tepukan menyadarkannya

"boleh saya duduk disini?" seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi tegap berdiri disamping Jihoon. Jihoon yang kaget hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang lucu

"maaf, tapi saya sudah ada janji dengan sepupu saya" tolak Jihoon halus. Ayolah siapa yang mau memberikan tempat duduk dihadapanmu pada pria asing, yah walaupun tampan sih. Tetap saja orang asing.

"tapi saya benar-benar harus bertemu dengan Anda, Nona Park Jihoon" pria itu kembali mendesak. Oh bahkan memanggil nama Jihoon. Jihoon jadi sedikit was-was apakah orang ini baik atau jahat.

"baiklah, silahkan. Tapi Anda Siapa?" Jihoon memilih mengikuti alur pria ini. Tetapi tangannya dibawah meja sudah akan menekan tombol 112 kalau-kalau orang ini bertindak macam-macam

"Saya Lai Guanlin. Salah satu investor untuk rumah sakit yang telah dibangun oleh Mary Industrial. Kebetulan yang luar biasa bisa bertemu dengan Anda" orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jihoon.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda Tuan Lai Guanlin" Jihoon menjawab sopan seraya berusaha mengingat orang ini. Rumah Sakit? Mary Industrial? Sebentar, oh Rumah Sakit di Jeju itu ya. Bersyukurlah otaknya tidak terlalu buruk

"yah, harusnya saya yang bilang begitu Nona, Anda jauh lebih cantik aslinya dari pada saat video presentasi." Lai Guanlin ini tipe yang menggebu kalau urusan memuji. Baru beberapa detik duduk saja sudah manis sekali perkataannya

"Anda tidak perlu melebihkan Tuan, ada perlu apa bertemu dengan saya? Kalau urusan pekerjaan bisa telpon ke kantor saya saja" Jihoon mulai menjaga batasnya dengan lelaki ini. Kalau tidak yang ada perasaan ikut bermain dalam pekerjaannya.

"saya sudah mengirimkan email namun belum ada respon dari kantor Anda, dan kebetulan saya masuk kafe ini dan bertemu dengan Anda. Saya punya proyek pembangunan taman bunga, kalau Anda tertarik ini proposalnya" pria itu memberikan map coklat kepada Jihoon. Jihoon membukanya dan membaca sekilas

"Santorini? Yunani?" Jihoon bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit terkejut.

"ya, rencananya ini akan menjadi taman bunga paling besar dan lengkap di dunia. Tidak hanya taman, tapi ada museum dan tempat merangkai bunga untuk pengunjung. Jadi benar-benar tempat yang mengesankan" Lai Guanlin menjelaskan kembali dan Jihoon hanya menggangguk mengiyakan.

"lagipula Yunani terkenal dengan mitos-mitos dewa-dewi kunonya. Dan katanya bunga juga melambangkan identitas para dewa-dewi. Jadi target pasarnya lumayan banyak, pencinta bunga, pencinta mitologi, bahkan hanya untuk pengagum dan pengunjung saja" sepertinya Lai Guanlin dengan urusan bisnis adalah satu kesatuan. Buktinya ia lancar sekali mengatakannya dengan Jihoon.

"jadi Anda butuh konsultan lingkungan untuk mengerjakan proyek ini? Begitu Tuan Lai Guanlin?" tanya Jihoon yang sepertinya mengerti arah pembicaraan lelaki itu

"tepat sekali. Dan saya puas dengan hasil kerja Anda di Rumah Sakit itu. Saya tertarik merekrut Anda karena sepertinya lisensi Anda bukan hanya Korea tapi Internasional kan? Jadi akan lebih mudah untuk mengontrol urusan disana." Lai Guanlin tersenyum puas menampilkan deretan giginya yang rata.

"baiklah akan saya pertimbangkan. Dan saya akan coba mencari sumber disana mengenai akses dan fasilitas lainnya di Yunani." Jihoon kembali memasukkan kertas-kertas itu kedalam map coklat tadi. Well, taman bunga bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuknya, hanya tinggal melihat bagaimana lokasi dan akses limbah disana. Lagi pula, dia juga belum pernah ke Yunani sekali-kali bekerja sambil liburan tidak ada salahnya kan?

"ini kartu nama saya, kalau Anda sudah putuskan langsung hubungi saya saja" Lai Guanlin menyodorkan kartu namanya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Jihoon ikut berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum kembali duduk dan membaca kartu nama itu.

"wah, kau bertemu pria tampan Jihoon-ah. Kalau jadi suamimu cocok kok" sebuah suara mengagetkan Jihoon yang asik dengan pikirannya.

"kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa tidak angkat telponmu hah? Kalau tidak mau ketemu tidak usah janji!" mendengar pemilik suara yang ternyata sepupunya –Park Woojin membuat Jihoon naik darah kembali. Oh, ia bahkan sempat melupakan kekesalannya pada sepupu kurang ajarnya ini.

"maaf-maaf, tadi Seob-ie minta ditemani belanja. Dan kau tau sendiri kalau dia maniak belanja. 30 menit tak akan cukup" Woojin menjelaskan kemudian dengan lancang meminum _Ice Machiato_ Jihoon.

"hei kau ini! Beli sana! Rugi punya uang banyak!" Jihoon langsung mencak-mencak melihat Woojin meminum minumannya. Sudah membuatnya menunggu, sakarang meminum minumannya.

"kan uangnya ku tabung untuk pernikahanku dengan Seob-ie tersayang" Woojin berkata dengan nada yang membuat Jihoon hampir melemparnya dengan map coklat tebal tadi.

.

.

"jadi kau akan ke Yunani begitu?" Woojin sudah hampir menyemburkan minum pada Jihoon kalau tidak ingat sepupunya ini cukup bar-bar jadi perempuan. Mereka sedang makan siang di tempat berbeda dari kafe tadi.

"Begitulah. Aku sudah bosan di Korea. Proyek di Jeju saja aku harus tetap pulang ke rumah tiap akhir pekan. Sekali-kali aku ingin bekerja sambil liburan Woojin-ah" Jihoon menggulung pastanya sebelum memasukkannya dalam mulut

"kau jangan bilang Seob-ie ya? Bilang saja kau ke Jepang atau ke mana gitu. Jangan ke Yunani pokoknya!" Woojin memberikannya ratapan memohon. Dan Jihoon hanya membalas 'kenapa' lewat tatapan matanya, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah

"Seob-ie itu suka sekali dengan mitologi Yunani. Dia akan memaksaku menyusulmu kalau tahu kau bekerja di Yunani" Woojin menjelaskan dan Jihoon hanya menahan tawa. Konyol juga sepupunya.

"sepertinya kau harus menyiapkan uang yang banyak Woojin-ah. Tempatku bekerja nanti adalah proyek Taman Bunga terbesar di Dunia. Dan kau tahu kan, Mitologi Yunani itu erat dengan Bunga" Jihoon sudah memberikan winknya saat mulut Woojin menganga lebar.

"sebaiknya tutup saja mulutmu Park Jihoon!" Woojin memakan potongan steak terakhirnya dan Jihoon hanya tertawa kencang.

"baik-baik, aku tidak akan bilang soal Yunani kepada Seob-ie tersayangmu" Jihoon masih bicara dengan tawa yang sesekali terselip.

"sudah tertawanya? Ayo kuantar pulang" Woojin sudah bangkit duluan. Dan Jihoon mengambil tas yang tadi tergeletak bersama map coklatnya.

"tapi mampir ke toko bunga dulu ya Woojin-ah" sela Jihoon yang masih sibuk mengecek ponselnya. Woojin hanya berdeham kepada pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"memang kau mau beli bunga untuk siapa?" Woojin bertanya saat Jihoon mengenakan sabuk pengamannya

"untukku sendiri. Memang untuk siapa lagi?" Jihoon menjawab masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mengalihkan Woojin yang tampak menghela napas prihatin.

"kau masih belum melupakannya?" Woojin kembali bersuara saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Jihoon yang mengerti maksud Woojin hanya menghela napasnya. Woojin tahu semua tentangnya dan peristiwa pahit hidupnya. Terkadang Jihoon sampai heran dan curiga, jangan-jangan mereka ini bukan sepupu melainkan saudara kembar.

"sudah. Kalau aku tidak melupakannya, mengapa aku hidup begitu baik?" Jihoon menampilkan senyumnya yang manis. Tapi bagi Woojin itu hanya senyum penuh luka. Kalau melihat Jihoon begini, rasanya Woojin ingin sekali menghajar bajingan itu sampai tewas.

"aku mencoba mengerti dirimu Jihoon, rasa cinta itu rahasia hati. Kau mungkin bisa mengatakan baik-baik saja, tapi kalau hatimu remuk siapa yang tahu?" Jihoon ingin menangis rasanya. Woojin ini kadang-kadang suka menyentuh hal-hal yang tidak dapat diungkapkan oleh Jihoon. Bahkan Oppa dan orang tuanya tidak sepengertian ini.

"Apa kau mau beli _Lavender_ untuk mengusir nyamuk lagi?" Woojin kembali bersuara memecah hening dan Jihoon dengan cepat menggeleng

"Aku mau beli Mawar Kuning" Jihoon menjawab pelan

"Sepertinya Mawar Kuning cocok untukmu" Woojin kembali tersenyum "setidaknya kalian sama-sama ceria" lanjutnya lagi. Jihoon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Woojin hanya tidak tahu bahwa arti Mawar Kuning tidak secerah warnanya

 _Mawar Kuning – Awal baru, ketidaksetiaan/perselingkuhan, cemburu, permintaan maaf dan patah hati_

Jihoon memejamkan kedua kelopaknya. Sebuah notifikasi di ponsel Jihoon tadi kembali mengingatkannya. Hari ini tepat dua tahun Jihoon meninggalkannya. Membekaskan kenangan dan luka mendalam.

 _~One Week Before Kang Bear's Wedding Party~_

.

.

.

Toronto, Canada

"Nona Ong sebagai satu-satunya ahli waris berstatus sudah berkeluarga. Dengan demikian, semua aset harta benda, baik perusahaan, villa dan hotel serta benda-benda berharga peninggalan Tuan Ong juga akan menjadi tanggung jawab dan kepemilikkan dari Tuan Kang Daniel" jelas Pengacara Shin.

Ong Seongwoo dan Kang Daniel hanya diam mendengarkan semua penjelasan Pengacara Shin. Seongwoo menunjukkan senyum sedangkan Daniel masih diam. Mencerna semua dengan baik.

"berarti semua aset Appa akan berpindah tangan ke Daniel begitu kan?" Seongwoo menanyakan maksud dari surat tadi.

"ya Anda benar sekali Nona. Jika kalian tanda tangan maka surat ini sah dan aku tinggal mengurus dokumen alih kepemilikkan" Pengacara Shin tersenyum menatap kedua pasangan di hadapannya.

"baiklah Pengacara Shin. Kami setuju. Dimana kami harus tanda tangan?" Seongwoo dengan semangat menarik duduknya dari bersandar menjadi tegak. Pengacara Shin menempelkan materai dan Seongwoo membubuhkan tanda tangannya di ikuti Daniel.

"Aku akan kirimkan berkas aslinya setelah di salin" Pengacara Shin tersenyum lebar setelah Daniel selesai menandatangi semua dokumen pentingnya.

"Dan untuk surat perceraian, seperti peraturan yang berlaku. Kalian baru bisa bercerai setelah Kang Woojin lahir dan minimal berumur 15 bulan. Jadi sepertinya tidak perlu membahasnya sekarang bagaimana?" Pengacara Shin menatap dua orang dihadapannya bergantian. Daniel terlihat berpikir dan Seongwoo reflek mengelus perutnya

"tidak bisa di undur jadi 24 bulan. Maksudku apa kami bisa bercerai setelah setidaknya Woojin berusia 2 tahun?" Seongwoo bertanya namun tidak memandang Pengacara Shin. Daniel tentu saja terkejut dengan permintaan istrinya ini.

"bisa saja. Batas minimal kalian mengajukan perceraian adalah saat Woojin berumur 15 bulan. Jika lebih tidak masalah. Kalian juga bisa membicara hak asuh mulai dari sekarang. Saranku sih lebih baik biarkan Woojin yang memilih, ia akan ikut ayah atau ibunya." Penjelasan Pengacara Shin tadi ditangkap berbeda oleh Kang Daniel

"jadi maksudnya kami baru bisa bercerai kalau Woojin sudah besar dan bisa memilih begitu?" nada Daniel sedikit mengintimidasi.

"itu saran terbaik Tuan Kang, Woojin membutuhkan ayah dan ibunya dimasa tumbuh dan kembangnya. Kalau kalian berpisah setelah ia lahir, hak yang ia dapat tidak selengkap anak kebanyakkan. Ini yang terbaik untuk kalian dan Woojin" intinya adalah Pengacara Shin tidak ingin mereka bercerai.

Daniel sudah mengepalkan tangannya menahan luapan emosi. Seongwoo yang sadar menggenggam tangannya menenangkan. Toh, semua ini kesalahannya. Daniel menjadi korban perasaan terbesarnya.

"ya, kami akan bicarakan berdua dulu Pengacara Shin. Kalau sudah sepakat, kami akan menghubungimu lagi" Seongwoo mengusir Pengacara Shin dengan halus. Ada banyak yang harus ditenangkan. Dirinya, bayinya dan Kang Daniel.

"baiklah. Aku permisi Nona Ong, Tuan Kang" pamit Pengacara Shin dan bangkit pergi.

Daniel mendengus kasar dan segera masuk ke kamar mereka dengan membanting pintu. Emosi yang ia tahan sepertinya tidak sanggup dibendung. Seongwoo hanya meringis melihat kelakuan emosi suaminya.

Bolehkah? Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa perkataan Pengacara Shin tadi yang terbaik? Woojin membutuh mereka sebagai orang tua. Terlebih dirinya. Seongwoo butuh Daniel disisinya.

.

.

Daniel mencoba mengancingkan lengan kemejanya asal. Moodnya sudah rusak karena pagi ini. Pandangannya nanar pada cermin. Rasanya begitu sesak. Begitu berat dan begitu lelah. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang. Mencoba membuang semua bebannya.

Sepasang tangan mengambil alih pekerjaan tangannya yang akan menyimpulkan dasi dilehernya. Daniel sudah akan melepaskannya namun keinginan wanita ini terlalu kuat. Cengkramannya begitu erat.

"aku tahu aku egois Daniel-ah. Maafkan aku" Seongwoo berkata tanpa melihat manik Daniel. Dia hanya fokus pada simpul yang ia buat. Daniel hanya diam mencoba mengontrol semua emosinya.

"kau sudah menemukan Jihoon ya?" Seongwoo bertanya setelah menarik simpul terakhir dan menepuk pundak suaminya. Raut wajah Daniel tegang dan kaku. Seongwoo tahu rupanya

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhnya Nuna" Daniel berbicara dengan nada terendahnya. Seongwoo tersenyum

"tentu saja aku tidak akan menyentuhnya. Kau mencintainya Niel-ah. Aku tidak bodoh untuk dibenci" Seongwoo mengambil jas abu-abu yang tergantung disebelah Daniel. Daniel kembali diam dan mengamati tingkah laku Seongwoo

'– _terlebih dibenci orang yang aku cintai'_ Ingin rasanya Seongwoo mengatakan itu. Namun yang keluar hanyalah "Setidaknya pikirkan Woojin kita. Dia butuh kita berdua Daniel" Seongwoo terdiam setelah mengancingkan jas Daniel.

"dia hanya membutuhkanku sebagai wali. Bukan sebagai ayah." Daniel kembali berbicara. Seongwoo menahan perih yang mengiris hatinya.

"tapi sekarang kau ayahnya Kang Daniel" Seongwoo sama lelahnya. Bukan hanya Daniel yang menderita. Seongwoo juga.

"harusnya kau tidak lupa bahwa kita melakukan ini untuk menutupi kecerobohanmu Nuna" Daniel melepaskan tangan Seongwoo yang masih bertengger didepan dadanya. Cukup kasar untuk seorang Daniel yang perhatian.

"lagi pula, kita juga tidak yakin Woojin benar-benar anakku kan?" setelah mengatakan itu Daniel pergi, meninggalkan Seongwoo yang kembali terisak untuk kesekian kalinya. Menghadirkan memori yang menyakiti keduanya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

halooo...

saya bawakan chapter berikutnya sebagai bentuk kebahagiaan saya habis nonton Happy Together dan liat moment NielWink macam pengantin baru. suap-suapan, usap-usap bibir, ketawa bareng, pegang2 paha. *oke yang terakhir abaikan*

ada yang sudah mulai bingung? tenang. penasarannya masih boleh dilanjut buat chapter depan hahaha *ketawa jahat*

Seneng deh kemarin ada yang tebak-tebak alurnya, separuh benar separuh mirip /digampar/ *apasih* ayo tebak lagi. siapa tahu kalian benar trus dapet jackpot special chapter wkwkwk

enaknya Jihoon diselingkuhin sama Tiang (PanWink) apa Boneka (DeepWink) ya? ku juga ingin buat Daniel menderita *sumpah jahat sama bias sendiri*

well, terimakasih ya yang sudah sempetin untuk review, fav, follow atau cuma sekedar mampir.

ditunggu respon kalian lagi, soalnya respon kalian bikin aku tambah semangat buat bikin ini kapal berlayar wkwkwk

Last, thanks for reading ^^

 **Autumn97**


	3. Chapter 3 : A Rose

Ratusan, ribuan bahkan jutaan kali

Aku bisa mengatakan pada dunia

Betapa aku membutuhkanmu

Agar mereka tahu, bahwa didunia ini

Masih ada pria yang menangis untuk wanitanya

Terdapat jantung yang menahan rindu pada detakkannya

.

.

.

[NielWink Fanfiction]

.

.

Flowers

Autumn97

Kang Daniel x Park Jihoon (GS), Broken!NielOng

Romance, Comfort

Chaptered

Genderswitch, Straight!Fanfic, Random!Pairing

Wanna One belongs them self

"Kenangan itu seperti Mawar. Semakin kau genggam, semakin terluka"

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

Aku membereskan semua keperluanku untuk rapat final proyek minggu ini. Astaga, proyek sekolah kali ini menyebalkan juga. Sudah kemauan investor yang aneh-aneh, belum lagi ternyata dampak pada lingkungan yang timbulkan cukup membuatku pusing. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku jadi wakil pemimpin tim ini.

Aku merapikan tampilanku sebelum keluar dari kamar. Astaga, aroma roti panggang buatan Eomma memang luar biasa. Dengan cepat ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan

"Loh? Jihoon sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Eomma yang sedang menyusun hidangan di meja makan. Aku dengan tidak tahu diri langsung mengambil roti panggang isi keju kesukaanku. Masih hangat dan nikmat.

"ya, ada rapat pagi ini." Jawabku seadanya. Terus saja ku kunyah ini roti, ya ampun kenapa roti saja bisa seenak ini. Oh ya aku lupa, aku tidak makan dari tadi malam.

"tadi malam kencan sama siapa? Kok bawa bunga Mawar Kuning?" pertanyaan Eomma langsung membuatku tersedak teh yang ku minum. Apa-apaan bayangan Eommaku ini.

"siapa yang kencan? Jihoon cuma pergi cari udara segar saja kok. Lagian mana mau Jihoon kencan sama Woojin." bantahku lagi. Bisa gila aku lama-lama kalau meladeni khayalan Eommaku ini. Menikah dengan pria tampan lalu memberikan cucu pada Eomma. Ya Ampun, rapatku kali ini saja belum tentu tuntas ini sudah mau minta cucu.

"yah, padahal kalau Jihoon kencan Eomma senang loh. Masa anak Eomma yang paling cantik belum punya kekasih juga? Kan sayang cantiknya" Eomma malah menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Aduh kalau begini kan juga tidak enak.

"Jihoon bukannya belum punya kekasih Eomma, tapi memang _ga bakal_ laku. Mana ada pria yang mau sama gadis kasar macam dia. Cantik sih, tapi suka mukul." suara dan kalimat yang dikatakan kakakku benar-benar menyebalkan. Lagian kenapa dia masih ada dirumah sih, kenapa tidak pulang ke rumahnya dia sendiri?

"Chanyeol-oppa lagi pisah ranjang apa gimana sih? Kok masih dirumah?" tanyaku sarkas. Kulihat Chanyeol-oppa melotot saat aku bertanya seperti itu. Hah, rasakan!

"enak saja bocah! Baekhyun masih cinta padaku. Aku akan tinggal disini selama rumahku direnovasi, anak-anak sudah makin besar, jadi rumahku juga harus lebih nyaman." Jelasnya tak terima dengan perkataanku tadi. Dan hanya kujawab 'OH'

"Baekhyun mana? Kok belum turun?" Eomma menyahut dari balik tempat cuci piring. Ya, biasanya kakak iparku itu sudah ada di dapur pagi-pagi begini. Tumben juga belum kelihatan. Kulihat wajah Chanyeol-oppa memerah sampai telinga.

"Baek-ie masih tidur dengan anak-anak Eomma" kata Chanyeol membalas Eomma setelah berdeham aneh. Dan aku yang melihatnya sudah pasti curiga.

"Masih tidur lah Eomma, soalnya tadi malam main sama Chanyeol-oppa kan kenceng banget. Mau bikin program anak lagi tuh" ucapku jahil lalu berusaha kabur dari Chanyeol-oppa yang sudah akan melemparku dengan pisau oles selai. Eomma hanya tertawa.

.

.

"Park Jihoon, untuk presentasi kali ini kau saja yang pimpin ya. Aku dipanggil mendadak oleh Dirut Seoul Train Station" ketua Jang tiba-tiba menghampiriku yang baru saja masuk ruanganku. Ya ampun, bisa tidak berikan aku kebebasan sehari saja?

"t-tapi pak, filenya?" tanyaku berusaha menolak dengan tatapan.

"ada di Jung Sewoon. Minta dia siapkan" suara ketua Jang masih terdengar di ujung lorong. Astaga, selamat untukmu hari ini Park Jihoon.

"Sewoon-eonni, Jihoon minta file untuk rapat Research High School ya. Kata ketua Jang sudah ada pada Eonni" aku menelpon lewat jaringan kantor. Maafkan aku eonni, aku terlalu lelah untuk mengambil di ruanganmu.

" _baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Akan aku antarkan"_ jawab Sewoon-eonni dan aku langsung duduk dan menyalakan layar PCku. Ku cek email dan ada tanda masuk dari Lai Guanlin. Oh pasti tentang proyek kemarin. Ku buka emailnya. Dan ada beberapa berkas yang tidak ada pada map coklat kemarin. Juga sebuah pesan.

 **From : GuanlinLai. Subject : Garden Concept**

 **Message : ini beberapa kopian berkas konsep dan visualisasi taman bunga yang kemarin tidak ada. Juga semangat untuk harimu, Nona Cantik**

Oh jangan mulai. Lai Guanlin ini tidak sedang cari kesempatan kan? Walau harus kuakui visualnya memang luar biasa. Tampan, mapan, rupawan. Tipe yang sangat Eomma sukai. Ah sebaiknya kau jangan menanggapinya Jihoon.

 **To : GuanlinLai. Subject : Re-Garden Concept**

 **ya, terimakasih untuk berkasnya. Dan sepertinya saya tertarik untuk masuk tim Anda lalu pergi ke Santorini**

Kukirimkan jawabanku sebagai bentuk respon formal. Tidak sopan bukan, hanya membacanya namun kau tidak memberi jawaban apa-apa.

"yah, ini soal urusan pekerjaan. Jangan ada perasaan Jihoon." Gumamku pelan.

"ya. Kau harus bisa pisahkan pekerjaan dan perasaan Jihoon. Kalau jadi satu, urusannya bakal panjang" sahut Sewoon-eonni yang sudah masuk ruanganku. Aku yang kaget kelabakan menutup jendela emailku. Sewoon-eonni hanya tersenyum manis.

"ini materinya. Kau pelajari saja. Presentasinya sudah aku yang siapkan" Sewoon-eonni berkata dengan senyum cantiknya. Aku saja terpesona apalagi kekasihnya –Kim Jaehwan. Aku menerima map putih transparan itu dan membacanya singkat.

"Soal saranku barusan. Sebaiknya pikirkan Jihoon-ah, aku sudah merasakannya. Dan itu menyusahkan, kalau bisa jangan sampai terlibat perasaan" kata Sewoon-eonni lagi. Aku ganti menampilkan senyum. Senyum jahil.

"tapi kalau eonni tidak pakai perasaan, tidak akan sampai seperti ini dengan Jaehwan-oppa kan?" alisku naik turun dan menunjuk cincin yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya. Sewoon-eonni langsung merona. Ya Ampun, kalau aku laki-laki juga pasti menyukai perempuan didepanku ini. Dia definisi manis yang seutuhnya.

"ini. Kau belum dapat kan? Kemarin lusa kau full dilapangan sih, aku tidak sempat memberikannya padamu" Sewoon-eonni memberikan sebuah amplop bewarna putih gading. Undangan pernikahan. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa nyeri. Sebuah ingatan berputar dengan tidak tahu perasaan.

 _["maafkan aku Jihoon-ah" lelaki itu memberikan amplop biru laut disertai pita diatasnya. Cantik sekali._

" _tidak. Jangan minta maaf" Jihoon berusaha menahan airmatanya saat membuka undangan itu._

" _dia membutuhkanku, Jihoon-ah" dia meremas kedua lengan Jihoon. Mencoba meyakinkan Jihoon. Berusaha membuat Jihoon mengerti._

" _lalu bagaimana aku? Aku lebih membutuhkanmu Kang Daniel!" Jihoon hanya bisa menangisi undangan dan pria itu. Menyisakan luka dan serpihan hatinya.]_

"Park Jihoon!" aku tersadar dalam lamunanku. Ingatan menyebalkan!

"ne Eonni?" mulutku bersuara setelah kesadaranku kembali. Sewoon-eonni memandangku dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

"Kau OK?" tanyanya lagi. Ingin rasanya aku menjawab aku sedang mati rasa tiba-tiba. Tapi aku tidak ingin Sewoon-eonni terbebani. Biarlah ini masalahku.

"ya aku baik. Undangan yang bagus" kataku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Sewoon-eonni tersenyum lagi.

"Baguskan? Nanti kalau kau menikah kau bisa buat yang lebih cantik lagi Jihoon-ah" ah, bukan itu maksudku memberi umpan seperti ini. Aku hanya menampilkan senyum kecut.

"ayo ke ruang rapat." Ajakku setelah meletakkan undangan milik Sewoon-eonni.

.

.

.

Toronto, Canada

Daniel keluar dari ruangannya lebih cepat dari jam pulang. Kalau dia biasa menjadi yang terakhir pulang, dua hari belakangan ini ia memajukan jadwalnya. Daniel sedang frustasi. Kejadian dua hari lalu saat Pengacara Shin datang dan membicarakan soal surat perceraian dan pertengkarannya dengan Seongwoo memicu sebuah memori yang tidak akan pernah Daniel lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Semua mengalun bagai film yang terputar jelas di kepalanya. _Bar – Seongwoo yang menangis memohon padanya – Janjinya pada Tuan Ong – Pukulan Park Woojin – Tangisan Jihoon sampai Kepergian Jihoon._ Ingin rasanya Daniel membenturkan kepalanya berharap semua ingatan yang datang itu bisa menghilang. Daniel benci mengingatnya. Tapi ingatan-ingatan itu yang membuatnya semakin jatuh dalam perangkap namanya cinta.

Banyak penyesalan yang sering kali hadir dalam pikirannya. Harusnya ia tidak pergi ke bar malam itu. Harusnya ia menolak perjanjian Tuan Ong. Harusnya dia menjelaskan semuanya pada Jihoon. Dan harusnya dia mengejar Jihoonnya. Terlalu banyak harusnya tetapi semua telah terjadi. Daniel tidak bisa memutar waktu atau merubah nasib.

Daniel melajukan mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Danau kenangannya. Danau yang menjadi saksi hancur hati dan perasaannya. Danau favorit Jihoonnya.

 _[Daniel datang lalu langsung merebahkan kepalanya pada paha Jihoon yang bersila. Jihoon sendiri sedang asik dalam buaian tulisan rapi di tangannya._

" _kenapa kau cantik sekali sih dari sudut ini?" Daniel mulai mengganggu konsentrasi Jihoon. Jihoon hanya mendengus membiarkan Daniel berbuat semaunya._

" _Shorty, jangan pakai lip-tint warna terang begitu dong" Daniel lagi-lagi berusaha mengacaukan aksi membaca Jihoon yang damai. Jihoon akhirnya mengalah, ia menutup bukunya dan memandang manik kelam Daniel di bawahnya._

" _kenapa memangnya? Tidak biasa kau berkomentar soal riasanku, Bear" Jihoon meneguk minumnya. Daniel bangkit dari baringnya dan tersenyum menatap Jihoon._

 _CUP –Bibir Jihoon langsung dikecup Daniel selesai menelan minumnya. Jihoon mengerjap lucu karena tingkah Kang Daniel ini._

" _kalau pakai warna itu aku jadi ingin terus mengecupnya sampai pudar" tak lupa sebuah wink menutup kata-kata manis Daniel yang kemudian langsung dihadiahi pukulan buku tebal milik Jihoon pada lengannya.]_

Daniel menyusuri pinggir Danau dengan perasaan campur aduk. Senang, gelisah, dan rindu. Daniel tersenyum. Mulai dari tersenyum hangat sampai tersenyum miris. Tempat ini membuatnya lemah. Pohon maple besar itu masih berdiri kokoh seakan mengejek Daniel yang datang sendirian. Sudah dua tahun, dan tempat ini masih seperti terakhir kali ia datangi.

Di bawah pohon itu, dulu Jihoon sering sekali duduk membaca bukunya dan Daniel akan datang untuk sekadar berbaring dipaha Jihoon atau menidurkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil Jihoon. Daniel juga ingat mereka pernah bersembunyi dibelakang pohon itu saat Woojin sibuk mencari Jihoon, karena jarak yang terlalu dekat selanjutnya bibir kedua anak manusia itu saling tertaut.

Dan yang paling dia ingat saat Jihoon menunggunya di bawah pohon itu, dua tahun yang lalu. Dirinya memberanikan diri memberikan sebuah surat yang menghancurkan perasaannya juga Jihoon. Pagi harinya dia sudah dihajar Park Woojin karena rumor yang beredar di ketika malam hari, harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya yang membuat Jihoon menangis dan pergi meninggalkannya. Masih sibuk otaknya memutar memori kelabu, ada panggilan masuk dari sosok perempuan yang melahirkannya.

"Yeoboseyo, ne Eomma?" jawab Daniel sambil mengusap ukiran di batang pohon itu. KDN & PJH. Kecut sudah senyum Daniel.

" _bagaimana kabarmu? Eomma merindukanmu Niel"_ ibunya mengadu diseberang sana. Daniel juga. Ingin rasanya dia pulang ke pangkuan Eommanya dan tidak kembali lagi.

"baik. Eomma bagaimana? Aku juga merindukan Eomma" Daniel membalas setelah mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon maple itu, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah rupawannya.

" _ya, begitulah. Kau makan dengan baik kan? dia mengurusmu kan?"_ Ibu Daniel mulai menanyakan kehidupan anaknya. Daniel hanya mengangguk kemudian ia sadar sudah pasti tidak dapat dilihat ibunya. Jadi dia hanya berdeham singkat.

"ya, Seongwoo-nuna mengurusku dengan baik." Dia disini adalah Ong Seongwoo. Ibunda Daniel masih tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Seongwoo sebagai menantunya. Yang menurutnya itu adalah posisi Jihoon.

" _dia harus mengurusmu dengan baik Niel-ah, oh iya bagaimana kandungannya? Perempuan itu juga menjaganya kan? tidak melakukan hal gila lagi?"_ Daniel sedikit merasa bahwa terkadang ibunya ini terlalu kasar. Tapi, dia masih peduli pada calon cucunya.

"aku baik Eomma, Seongwoo-nuna juga sudah tidak mengalami _morning sickness_ yang parah. Dan dia menjaga uri Woojin dengan baik." Daniel kembali menjawab. Sedikit bersyukur bahwa topiknya Woojin.

" _dia tidak merepotkanmu kan? maksudnya, mengidam aneh-aneh begitu?"_ tanya ibunya lagi dan Daniel tertawa menjawabnya.

"tidak bu, Seongwoo-nuna dan Woojin tidak merepotkanku. Hanya kadang, jumlah makanan yang dimakan itu saja yang masih membuatku geleng-geleng" Daniel teringat permintaan Seongwoo menyuruhnya membeli berbagai macam makan dan dimakan sendiri. Berdua dengan Woojin sih, kan mereka satu tubuh.

" _seandainya Jihoon yang hamil, Eomma pasti sudah menjaganya menggantikanmu Niel-ah"_ Oke. Ibu Daniel mulai menyinggung kelemahan Daniel. Sebuah fantasi hidup berumah tangga dengan Jihoon selalu membuatnya lupa daratan.

"Eomma, jangan mulai" Daniel memperingatkan Ibunya. Daniel berusaha mengubur lukanya kenapa malah diungkit oleh ibunya sendiri.

" _habis Eomma merindukan Jihoon-ie. Eomma mau saja ke Seoul bertemu Jihoon-ie, tapi Appamu tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian di rumah sakit."_ Ibu Daniel ini sepertinya rindu berat dengan mantan calon menantu kesayangannya. Ya, Kang Eomma ini sangat menyukai Park Jihoon. Bahkan sudah mendesak Daniel untuk secepatnya menikahi Jihoon, malah ia menikahi perempuan yang lain.

"Ah, Keadaan Appa masih buruk?" Daniel berusaha mengalihkan topik dengan menyinggung Ayahnya.

" _tidak terlalu, tapi masih belum bisa ditinggal sendiri"_ Ayahnya baru sadar dari koma akibat stroke yang dideritanya sekitar dua bulan lalu. Dan Daniel merasa anak yang tidak berguna karena tidak tahu bahwa Ayahnya sampai masuk rumah sakit.

" _Niel-ah, kau tidak merindukan Jihoon?"_ tiba-tiba dan rancu. Pertanyaan ibunya benar-benar tidak diduga Daniel.

"aku merindukannya." Kata Daniel tergantung _' –Sangat merindukannya'_ batinnya menambahkan.

Bohong kalau Daniel bilang dia tidak merindukan Jihoon. Semua yang ada pada Jihoon sangat ia rindukan. Senyum,tatapan, suara, aroma bahkan sentuhan lembut Jihoon masih bisa Daniel kenang dengan sangat baik.

"tapi Jihoon sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang Eomma. Aku juga tinggal menunggu lahirnya Woojin kan?" lanjut Daniel lagi. Kalau Jihoon tersenyum bahagia, dia juga bahagia walaupun sudah tidak lagi menjadi alasan dibalik senyum Jihoon.

" _heum. Maaf Eomma belum bisa melihat kalian dan Woojin. Nanti kalau keadaan Appamu sudah stabil. Kami akan kesana"_ Ibunya kembali bersuara

"tidak apa-apa Eomma. Kami akan menunggu kedatangan kalian" setelah itu sambungan mereka terputus. Daniel memejamkan matanya meresapi degup jantungnya yang masih tenang. Biasanya jantungnya selalu berdetak diluar batas hanya karena Park Jihoon. Walaupun sesak, ia menyukainya. Ia suka berdegup untuk Park Jihoon. Kini semua hilang tergantikan perih rindu yang mengiris tiap detiknya.

Daniel kembali memainkan ponselnya dan memanggil nomer yang biasa dia jadikan tempat berkeluh kesah

" _Hello, Daniel?"_ sapa orang tersebut dari seberang

"Hai Jonghyun-hyung, mau minum bersamaku?" Daniel kemudian bergegas meninggalkan Danau itu.

.

.

Tegukkan secangkir kecil _vodka_ melamunkan kembali Daniel dalam pikirannya. Kadang ia merasa begitu bersyukur mempunyai Seongwoo dalam hidupnya, Seongwoo itu mengerti dirinya luar dalam. Begitu juga Daniel yang sudah tahu semua kebiasaan Seongwoo. Daniel itu sudah berteman sejak kecil dengan wanita marga Ong yang menjadi istrinya ini.

Tapi itu hanya sebatas senang ada yang mengerti dirinya sebagai sahabat. Daniel tidak pernah menganggap Seongwoo lebih dari itu. Seongwoo hanya teman yang terlalu baik. Namun, Daniel juga tidak lugu untuk tahu arti setiap binar Seongwoo. Seongwoo menyimpan rasa lebih dari teman untuknya. Rasa seorang wanita yang memandangnya sebagai laki-laki.

Kalau semua berakhir seperti ini, ingin rasanya Daniel protes pada Tuhan dan meminta untuk mengubah alur hidupnya. Tidak usah pertemukan dia dengan Ong Seongwoo saat Daniel pindah rumah. Jangan buat mereka berteman. Tidak perlu mendekatkan keluarga mereka. Maka Daniel mungkin masih bisa bersama Jihoon.

"sudah mulai tanpaku?" suara yang sangat Daniel kenal menyadarkannya. Kim Jonghyun tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Daniel pelan.

"Uwah, Kim Sajang ada disini" Daniel membalas tepukan Jonghyun dengan sorai gembira. Dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Jonghyun semenjak Jonghyun menikah dua bulan lalu.

"bagaimana kabar calon ayah ini?" Jonghyun basa-basi setelah memesan minumannya. Dia melepas jas kantornya dan ikut duduk disamping Daniel.

"cukup baik. Walaupun ada beberapa hal yang membuat moodku turun. Bagaimana _honeymoon_ mu Hyung?" Daniel sudah menegak kembali minumannya. Jonghyun yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan akhirnya mendapat giliran bicara

"tidak ada yang spesial. Kami hanya berjalan-jalan" Jonghyun langsung meneguk minumannya cepat selesai menjawab. Jonghyun kembali menuangkan cairan emas itu dalam gelasnya.

"ey, kau tidak apa-apa minum sebanyak itu? Kau masih sanggup menyetir kan?" Daniel sedikit khawatir dengan tingkah seniornya ini. Jonghyun hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan

" _but_ , _seriously_ kau tidak menyentuh Minhyun-nuna? Padahal Minhyun-nuna begitu cantik. Primadona kampus loh" Daniel sedikit menggoda pria yang sudah lebih dulu lulus darinya ini. Kapan lagi bisa menang dari Jonghyun?

"tidak. Kau tahu sendiri aku dan Minhyun tidak ada rasa apa-apa. Kami menikah karena keuntungan bisnis kan, sebelas-dua belas denganmu dan Seongwoo" Jonghyun kembali menjawab kini dengan dengusan diakhir

Daniel hanya diam saat Jonghyun menyinggung nama Seongwoo. Daniel mengenal Jonghyun juga berkat Seongwoo yang sudah berteman dengan Jonghyun sejak bangku sekolah akhir dan teman sejurusan. Jonghyun banyak membantunya dalam berbagai hal. Termasuk meremukkan hatinya. Daniel tersenyum kecut mengingatnya, tanpa sadar dia memainkan bunga mawar yang ada dalam vas dihadapannya.

"kau merindukan Jihoon ya?" Jonghyun buka suara saat melihat kelakuan Daniel. Semua orang di universitas juga paham dengan aksi Daniel dan bunga untuk Park Jihoon. Maka tak heran Jonghyun langsung menyinggungnya

"tidak, aku hanya mengingatnya sesekali. Kau tahu kan, kenangan kadang datang begitu saja" Daniel masih betah memainkan mawar itu. Bohong sekali kau Kang Daniel.

"Kenangan itu seperti Mawar. Semakin kau genggam, semakin terluka" Jonghyun menatap lurus pada mawar yang dimainkan Daniel. Daniel menatapnya tajam. Dia sedikit tidak terima dengan perkataan seniornya barusan. Walaupun semua benar sih.

"lupakan Jihoon. Kau punya Seongwoo dan Woojin sekarang dalam hidupmu" kalimat lanjutan dari Jonghyun menghadirkan senyuman remeh dari Daniel

"seperti kau sudah melupakan Seongwoo-nuna saja Hyung" Daniel tersenyum sinis menatap Jonghyun yang langsung tersedak minumannya.

"tenang saja Hyung. Aku akan menjaga Seongwoo-nuna dan Woojin menggantikanmu" Daniel mulai menggunakan nada rendahnya. Ia sudah lama ingin buka-bukaan seperti ini.

"walau aku bukan ayah biologisnya, tetap saja aku ayahnya secara hukum yang sah kan?" lanjut Daniel disertai seringai. Bola mata Jonghyun membelalak mendengar perkataan Daniel.

"k-kau mengetahuinya Daniel?" suara Jonghyun sudah mengecil. Wajahnya jelas kaget dan langsung pucat.

"awalnya tidak. Tapi setelah melihat ekspresimu, kini aku yakin" Daniel meneguk lagi minumannya yang tinggal separuh gelas menjadi kosong.

"maafkan aku Daniel" Jonghyun membuka suara dengan getar yang jelas. Daniel bisa merasakan luka dalam kata-katanya. "harusnya aku tetap membujuk Seongwoo, bukan malah membiarkan memilihmu" lanjutnya lagi

"tidak apa Hyung. Lagi pula, mana mau mertuaku itu menerimamu jadi menantunya. Jelas kau anak musuh bisnisnya" Daniel berusaha maklum dengan takdir yang pelik ini.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

Rapat yang dipimpin Jihoon sudah selesai saat jam makan siang. Dan kini Jihoon sudah menyantap seporsi besar bibimbap dengan tambahan tteokpokki. Jihoon rasa energi dan pikirannya benar-benar terkuras sehabis rapat tadi. Belum lagi tadi dia sempat berdebat cukup alot dengan salah satu inverstor. Begitu juga harus menghadapi gerutuan atasannya karena dia minta untuk tidak ikut proyek apapun selama tiga bulan kedepan. Hah, Jihoon perlu mengembalikan tenaganya kembali.

Sedang asik mengunyah makanannya. Ponselnya bergetar diatas meja. Nomornya jelas bukan nomor telepon Korea. Kode negaranya beda. Dengan ragu Jihoon mengangkatnya. Dan suara pria yang Jihoon temui kemarin langsung terdengar

" _Nona Jihoon sedang makan siang?"_ tanya Guanlin setelah mendengar suara Jihoon.

"ya, kenapa tidak telpon ke kantor saja Tuan Lai?" Jihoon paham, pasti orang ini mau bicarakan proyek. Tapi dia sedang makan. Dia masih ingin melanjutkan acara makannya dengan tenang.

" _saya sudah telpon ke kantor Anda, tapi kata mereka Anda sedang istirahat makan siang. Jadi saya minta kontak Anda dan menghubungi langsung"_ suara Guanlin yang tertawa renyah diujung sambungan akhirnya memaksa Jihoon untuk mengalah. Baiklah kita selesaikan ini sebentar lalu lanjut makan

"kalau sampai menelponku, berarti ada berita penting kan Tuan Lai?" Jihoon mencoba untuk terlalu jahat pada kliennya ini. Padahal dia sudah ingin memaki karena mengganggu acara makan siangnya.

" _karena Anda setuju dengan proyek saya, bisa kita bertemu di Italy? Kebetulan saya sedang ada di Italy dan ada orang yang mungkin bisa bekerja sama dengan Anda mengurus proyek itu"_ Jihoon langsung menjatuhkan sendoknya mendengar penawaran Guanlin. Sebentar, Italy? Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

"tapi saya masih belum mendapat izin atasan untuk pergi karena masih ada proyek disini yang belum selesai Tuan Lai" Rasanya Jihoon ingin menampar mulutnya. Harusnya dia bilang saja ia, tidak usah pikirkan yang ada di Korea. Tapi sepertinya mulutnya memihak hati yang ingin menyelesaikan semua yang ada baru berangkat dengan tenang.

" _ah masalah itu, saya sudah menghubungi atasan Anda. Dia bilang proyek Anda yang belum selesai di Korea akan dikerjakan orang lain. Jadi, Anda bisa kan pergi ke Italy besok?"_ Jihoon jelas tercengang dengan langkah yang diambil Guanlin. Pria ini bahkan sudah memikirkan semua risiko yang diambilnya sampai benar-benar mengizinkan Jihoon pada atasannya. Tahu begini dia tidak perlu perang urat syaraf kan.

"Baiklah. Nanti saya akan cari penerbangan untuk besok" Jihoon berkata lagi.

" _masalah tiket juga tidak usah Anda pikirkan Nona Jihoon. Saya sudah pesankan untuk Anda, sudah saya kirim juga ke email Anda. Anda hanya perlu berangkat saja besok_ " Jawaban Guanlin menjatuhkan rahang Jihoon. Orang ini benar-benar ya.

"Terimakasih Tuan Lai. Besok saya akan berangkat" Jihoon berkata dengan riang lalu memutuskan sambungannya. Ya Tuhan, ingin Jihoon berteriak sekencang-kencangnya kapan lagi ada orang yang baik padanya seperti ini. Chanyeol-oppa nya saja mana mau memberikan tiket gratis ke luar negeri, padahal waktu itu resepsi pernikahannya ada di Australia.

Jihoon dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya. Ia harus bergegas ke kantor. Mencetak e-tiketnya dan segera pulang kerumah untuk bersiap.

Italy, Jihoon datang!

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Halo, ini chapter berikutnya yaa

gimana-gimana? masih penasaran? makanya jangan kemana-mana (?) *lah saya iklan*

ceritanya rumit ya? makanya saya kasih sedikit flashback masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Anyway, disini Jonghyun aku buat sedikit ngeselin gapapa ya? soalnya bosen liat mas imam baik mulu *tabok jamaah Jonghyun*

satu misteri terkuak ya, itu Seongwoo bukan hamil anak Daniel. tapi gimana ceritanya masih rahasia. ditunggu di chapter selanjutnya yaa

vote ya kalian mau special chapter siapa dulu nih? Jihoon? Seongwoo? atau Daniel? Special chapter isinya full dari point of view karakter. jadi silahkan dipilih.

Last, thanks for reading ^^

 **Autumn97**


	4. Chapter 4 : White Lily

Cinta itu pembuat luka

Luka ada akibat pengorbanan

Perih mengundang derai airmata

Aku menangis karena mengorbankan

Kemudian terluka sangat dalam

Dan tersadar di dasar jurang cinta

.

.

.

[NielWink Fanfiction]

.

.

Flowers

Autumn97

Kang Daniel x Park Jihoon (GS), Broken!NielOng

Romance, Comfort

Chaptered

Genderswitch, Straight!Fanfic, Random!Pairing

Wanna One belongs them self

"Aku mencintaimu, sesederhana Lily Putih"

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Toronto, Canada

Aku terbangun merasakan kebas pada lengan kananku. Saat kualihkan pandangan, wajah Seongwoo-nuna yang masih terlelap damai mengerus hatiku. Bekas lelah terlukis jelas diraut wajahnya. Dulu, wajah ini selalu bisa membuatku tertawa bahagia karena tingkah konyolnya. Jika menilik ke belakang, Seongwoo-nuna benar-benar sosok kakak yang terbaik. Dia mengerti semuanya tentangku, bahkan dia yang menyadarkanku bahwa Jihoon juga mencintaiku.

Kutarik perlahan lenganku dari kepalanya dengan hati-hati agar dia tidak terbangun. Tapi sepertinya aku kalah cepat dengan pelukkannya. Dia melesakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leherku.

"sebentar saja Daniel, kumohon." Pintanya serak. Aku mengalah dan membiarkan dia menghirup aromaku dalam.

"kenapa?" dia bertanya dengan nada yang menggantung. Aku berdeham mengusir berat ditenggorokan. Aku paham maksudnya. Dia pasti tahu aromaku semalam, makanya dia bertanya kenapa aku minum

"hanya bosan. Aku minum dengan Jonghyun-hyung. Dia sudah kembali dari bulan madunya" saat aku menjawab kurasakan tubuh Seongwoo-nuna sedikit terjengit kaku. Tapi kemudian langsung menjadi biasa lagi digantikan dengan kesenangan yang pura-pura

"benarkah? Jonghyun sudah kembali?" suara Seongwoo-nuna agak bergetar aku refleks mengusap punggungnya. Bagaimanapun juga Seongwoo-nuna sedang hamil.

"iya, Nuna mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak. Dia pasti sibuk dengan Minhyun-ie"

Raut wajah Seongwoo-nuna tidak bisa kutebak karena dia masih betah berada dibawah leherku. Aku membalas lewat anggukan samar.

"kalau Nuna yang minta, dia tak akan menolak" gumamku pelan. Karena kami masih sangat dekat posisinya tentu saja gumamanku terdengar jelas

"maksudmu?" Seongwoo-nuna akhirnya mendongakan kepalanya. Mencari netraku cepat.

"Jonghyun-hyung sama sepertiku Nuna. Dia tidak akan bisa menolakmu" ucapku menolehkan pandangan ke langit-langit dan dia masih tetap diam

"Bedanya kalau aku karena janji. Jonghyun-hyung karena hatinya" sambungku lagi.

"dia mana mungkin menyukaiku Daniel. Aku ini anak pesaing ayahnya, dia juga dendam untuk keluargaku. Walaupun kenyataannya aku berteman dengannya sih" Seongwoo-nuna berusaha menyangkal semua kemungkinan

"Dia mungkin dendam dengan ayahmu Nuna, tapi tidak denganmu. Kalau dia dendam, dia tidak akan menyentuhmu tapi langsung menghabisimu nuna" aku menjawab dan tubuh Seongwoo-nuna langsung kaku. Lebih kaku dari patok bambu yang tertancap di tanah.

"D-daniel kau tau darimana?"

"awalnya aku tidak tahu. Tapi belakangan ini aku mulai mengerti. Hanya kita bertiga yang tahu bar itu, dan kalau Nuna tidak pergi sendiri atau denganku. Kemungkinan paling besar adalah Jonghyun-hyung" aku memaparkan semua kilasan yang ada dikepalaku. Seongwoo-nuna kemudian bergetar. Dia kembali menangis

"J-jonghyun yang memaksaku Daniel-ah. A-aku tidak bisa menolaknya" Seongwoo-nuna berkata dengan serak yang tercampur

"Nuna, aku juga pria yang mencintai wanitaku. Jonghyun-hyung tidak mungkin memaksamu" aku masih tetap berusaha memancingnya. Aku tahu ini tidak benar karena mengancam kesehatan mentalnya. Tapi aku juga butuh kejelasan. Banyak keping _puzzle_ yang masih hilang

"KAU TAU APA DANIEL! JONGHYUN ITU MONSTER!" Seongwoo-nuna berteriak kencang. Bahunya naik turun mengatur ritme napasnya. Aku berusaha menenangkan tapi ditepis segera olehnya

"kau... setelah kau menolakku malam itu, Jonghyun datang dan m-memperkosaku" Seongwoo-nuna menutup kedua matanya dan menjerit lagi

"aku kotor Daniel. Aku hina" bisiknya pelan saat aku meraih tubuhnya. Kalau begini aku jadi tak tega melihatnya terpuruk

"karena itu kau memintaku menikahimu?" aku bertanya lagi. Dan Seongwoo-nuna mengangguk samar di pelukkanku

Selama menikah, aku tak pernah tau alasan sesungguhnya mengapa Seongwoo-nuna datang padaku dan meminta menikahinya. Awalnya, karena masalah klasik, Malu. Orang tua Seongwoo-nuna malu jika anaknya hamil diluar nikah. Orang tuanya akan meminta pertanggung jawaban orang yang sudah menghamili Seongwoo-nuna tapi Seongwoo-nuna tetap bungkam. Hingga mereka yang hanya tahu dan mengenal diriku meminta –tidak memaksaku menikahi Seongwoo-nuna.

"Daniel. Jangan ceraikan aku" pintanya dengan suara kecil. Usapanku pada punggungnya terhenti seketika.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku sudah hancur."

"Seongwoo-nuna.."

"Tidak Daniel. Kau boleh remukkan hatiku, tapi jangan ubah hidupku. Aku sudah terbiasa denganmu" Seongwoo-nuna mencengkram kemejaku dengan gemetar. Aku tak tahu dia bisa serapuh ini

"Maaf Nuna" dengan berat hati aku mengatakannya. Aku mungkin bisa menemaninya. Bisa menjadi penanggung jawabnya. Tapi aku tak bisa menjadikannya pemilik hatiku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Jihoon, Daniel?" tanyanya dengan mata yang sudah membengkak. Aku tetap bungkam. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa bisa Jihoon yang merebut semuanya. Perhatian, kasih sayang, dan hatiku. Semua Jihoon yang pegang.

"Kenapa Jihoon yang memilikimu? Aku yang mengenalmu lebih dulu Daniel, aku juga yang selalu ada disampingmu, dan aku mencintaimu lebih lama daripada Jihoon. Kenapa kau memilihnya? Kenapa Kang Daniel!" Seongwoo-nuna ganti memukul dadaku keras. Aku tidak berusaha menahannya. Walaupun sakit, aku tahu hatinya lebih teriris. Seongwoo-nuna sudah banyak mengorbankan hatinya.

"Jangan tanya aku kenapa Nuna, aku juga tak bisa menjawabnya" akhirnya aku buka suara. Ternyata begini rasanya mencintai sampai nyeri. Aku teringat perkataan seseorang tentang pertanyaan Seongwoo-nuna tadi. Tentang mengapa aku lebih mencintai Jihoon setengah mati padahal ada orang yang lebih dulu mencintaiku.

"Jangan mencari sebabnya Nuna, dalam cinta tidak ada alasan, tidak ada penjelasan dan tidak ada solusi" aku bersuara lagi dan tangis Seongwoo-nuna kembali pecah pagi ini.

.

.

"Janganlah mencari penyebabnya

–Dalam Cinta, tidak ada alasan, tidak ada penjelasan dan tidak ada solusi" –Anais Nin

.

.

.

Rome, Italy

Jihoon mengeret koper warna-warninya keluar pintu kedatangan. Tubuh kecil Jihoon mencari sosok pria yang sudah mengundangnya datang ke Italy. Ya, kata Guanlin tadi, dia yang akan menjemput Jihoon. Masih sibuk matanya memandang sekitar, ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya bergetar.

"Halo. Tuan Lai"

" _Halo Nona Jihoon, sudah keluar ya?"_

"ya saya sudah keluar pintu kedatangan. Anda dimana?" Jihoon kembali memperhatikan sekitarnya. Siapa tahu dia dan Guanlin sudah disitu hanya tak saling melihat saja

" _Saya sudah dekat Anda, coba lihat kearah jam 2 Anda Nona"_ Jihoon mengikuti instruksi Guanlin dan menemukan pria tinggi itu melambai ke arahnya.

Pantas dia tidak melihatnya tadi. Lebih tepatnya tidak menyadari itu Guanlin karena style Guanlin berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali ia temui. Guanlin lebih santai dengan kaos yang dibalut luaran kemeja. Biasanya ia tampil rapi dengan jas lengkap. Harus Jihoon akui, Guanlin jauh lebih tampan dengan style ini.

"Maaf meminta Anda datang mendadak Nona Jihoon" Guanlin sudah mengambil alih koper Jihoon dari pemiliknya

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Lai, lagi pula saya senang kok bisa ke Italy" Jihoon menampilkan senyum manisnya. Guanlin sudah mengerjap terpesona dengan senyum Jihoon.

"Anda benar-benar Nona Jihoon?" tanya Guanlin sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Yang tentu membuat Jihoon juga berhenti.

"iya, saya Park Jihoon. Ada yang salah Tuan Lai?" Jihoon sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan Guanlin

"ya, saya pikir Anda Bidadari turun ke bumi. Soalnya Anda begitu cantik hari ini Nona Jihoon" pujian Guanlin sanggup membuat pipi Jihoon merona. Ya ampun, siapa sih yang tidak akan merona dipuji pria tampan macam Guanlin

"Anda berlebihan Tuan Lai" Jihoon sudah akan mengambil kopernya lagi tapi Guanlin lebih dulu berjalan.

"Anda tamu saya sekarang, biar saya yang layani Anda Nona Jihoon" begitulah kata Guanlin ketika mereka sudah sampai di parkiran dan Guanlin membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jihoon.

Mereka kemudian meninggalkan bandara dengan gurau tawa pengisi hening. Sedikit bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing dan pekerjaan supaya tidak terlalu canggung. Dan semua yang memimpin adalah Guanlin. Jihoon mana bisa mencairkan suasana begitu.

"Saya tidak percaya kalau Anda lebih tua daripada saya Nona" kata Guanlin saat tahu Jihoon lebih tua dua tahun diatasnya

"Harusnya saya yang terkejut kalau Anda masih muda tapi sudah mapan Tuan Lai" jawab Jihoon disertai tawa kecilnya

"Guanlin saja. Jangan panggil Tuan Lai. Jihoon-nuna? Boleh kupanggil begitu?" Jihoon menoleh cepat begitu Guanlin mengatakannya dan ia mengangguk menyetujui

"Boleh saja. Aku senang kalau punya adik sepertimu Guanlin-ah. Aku hanya punya kakak laki-laki yang menyebalkan" Jihoon mengatakannya dengan mimik gemas yang membuat Guanlin ingin mencubitnya

"adik saja nih?" Pertanyaan Guanlin yang random membuat Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. Anak ini kenapa?

"iya tentu saja jadi adikku. Walaupun bukan kandung sih" Jihoon mengeluarkan tawa tetapi malah sumbang

"tidak boleh lebih dari adik ya memangnya?" Jihoon bukan wanita polos yang tidak paham arti perkataan dan tatapan Guanlin. Jadi dia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat kaku.

"apa yang lebih berharga dari sebuah keluarga Guanlin? Kau sudah kuanggap keluargaku"

"baiklah kalau itu maumu Jihoon-nuna"

Guanlin mengalah dan membiarkan Jihoon menang. Toh Guanlin masih punya banyak waktu untuk mendekatinya.

"Nuna, Kita makan siang dulu bagaimana? Soalnya sudah dipesankan tempat oleh kenalanku" Guanlin menoleh pada Jihoon yang ada disampingnya. Jihoon hanya mengangguk dan kembali bermain dengan ponselnya. Jihoon sibuk membalas pesan Park Woojin yang marah-marah karena Jihoon pergi ke Italy sendirian.

"Nuna suka pasta tidak?" tanya Guanlin

"suka. Kenapa?" Jihoon sudah melepaskan ponselnya dan menatap Guanlin

"Tidak, hanya bertanya. Oh iya, kenalanku nanti itu yang akan bekerja sama dengan Nuna selama proyek. Jadi kalau bisa baik-baik dengannya ya" Guanlin kembali berceloteh. Semakin Jihoon mengenal Guanlin, ternyata dia termasuk sosok yang cerewet. Mimip seseorang yang pernah mengecewakannya.

"Tenang saja, aku jago teamwork kok. Memang dia ahli lingkungan juga ya?" ganti Jihoon yang bertanya

"Bukan, dia arstitek. Dia yang merancang bangunan proyeknya. Aku kenal baik dengannya, dia juga merancangkan rumah untukku." Jawab Guanlin dengan senyum

"Wah, sudah punya rumah ya. Pasti sudah punya calon juga nih" goda Jihoon. Dan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi Guanlin membuatnya Jihoon tertawa

"Rumah sih sudah ada, tapi calonnya yang belum ada Nuna" elak Guanlin

"kenapa? Masa wanita menolak pria mapan sepertimu sih?" tanya Jihoon heran pada Guanlin. Tampan Iya, Baik Iya, Mapan juga Iya kenapa belum punya pasangan?

"Aku sih menunggu Nuna" jawab Guanlin setelah mengangkat bahunya acuh

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Kalau Nuna siap, aku juga siap"

"Siap soal apa?"

"Berumah tangga"

Dan kepala Guanlin langsung dipukul oleh Jihoon dengan majalah travel miliknya. Selanjutnya mereka hanya tertawa bersama. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tiba disebuah restoran yang mengesankan Jihoon. Dari luar terlihat klasik dan mewah. Khas gaya Eropa jaman pertengahan.

Jihoon masih sibuk menata tas beserta isinya dan pintu disebelahnya sudah terbuka. Jihoon akhirnya mengikuti langkah Guanlin yang sudah diluar. Terakhir dia diperlakukan seperti itu untuk dua tahun yang lalu. Hah, kelakuan Guanlin ini lama-lama sangat mirip dengan Beruangnya.

"Ayo masuk Nuna, kenalanku sudah menunggu didalam" Guanlin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak usah bergandengan tidak apa-apa kan?" Tolak Jihoon. Jihoon sebenarnya tidak keberatan untuk masalah skinship. Hanya saja, entah mengapa hatinya bilang untuk tidak melakukannya.

Guanlin pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Walau dalam hati kecewa sih. Merekapun masuk ke dalam restoran. Keduanya dibuat terpana oleh design dan interior restoran itu. Pintar juga kenalan Guanlin memilih tempat. Masih terpesona dengan keindahannya, mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan suara pria.

Guanlin pun langsung tersenyum lebar dan berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Jihoon hanya bisa mengekor dibelakang Guanlin.

"Hyung!" Seru Guanlin. Kedua pria itu berpelukkan melepas rindu. Jihoon tidak dapat melihat wajah kenalan Guanlin karena sosok tinggi dihadapannya.

Sadar dengan adanya Jihoon dan maksud pertemuan mereka, Guanlin menggeser tubuhnya kesamping. Mempertemu pandang kedua orang yang akan bekerja dengannya.

"Hyung, ini partner bekerjamu nanti. Namanya–" belum sempat Guanlin berbicara tapi sudah dikagetkan dengan interaksi keduanya

"Jihoon-nuna?"

"Bae Jinyoung?"

.

.

"Maaf Jinyoung-Hyung, Jihoon-Nuna. Aku permisi menjawab telpon" Guanlin bangkit dan berjalan menuju balkon restoran. Meninggalkan dua orang senior-junior yang baru saja bertemu beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku senang melihatmu hidup dengan baik Jinyoung-ah" Jihoon membuka topik lainnya dari urusan pekerjaan. Yah, daritadi mereka hanya bahas pekerjaan dan ketidakpercayaan Guanlin bahwa mereka berdua kenal baik.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan bekerja dengan Jihoon-nuna. Nuna juga hidup dengan baik sejak pergi meninggalkan Canada" sahut Jinyoung dengan senyum tampannya

Jihoon membeku saat Jinyoung menyinggung masalah Canada. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, bibirnya kelu dan tanpa sadar ia meletakkan garpu serta pisaunya kasar. Sebuah emosi yang selama ini ia pendam menyeruak begitu saja.

"Nuna? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jinyoung yang sadar perubahan sikap Jihoon langsung meraih jemari dan mengelusnya perlahan. Berusaha menenangkan ekspresi keras yang ada diraut wajah Jihoon. Tatapan Jihoon kosong dan nanar. Jinyoung makin cemas

"Jinyoung-hyung" Guanlin datang dan Jihoon segera menarik tangannya yang dielus oleh Jinyoung. Menyisakan raut tanya dua pria dihadapannya. Yang satu bertanya kenapa air muka Jihoon berubah dan yang satu lagi bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

"ada apa Guanlin-ah?" Jinyoung mencoba biasa saja walaupun hatinya masih tertaut. Jinyoung tidak bisa berbohong masih banyak rasa yang tersimpan untuk wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Minggu depan bisa langsung ke Santorini kan? Aku harus kembali ke Taiwan." Tanya Guanlin sudah duduk dengan raut gelisah. Tentu saja kabar ibunya masuk rumah sakit sedikit membuatnya khawatir.

"tentu. Aku akan atur jadwalku. Berarti untuk survei hanya aku dan Jihoon-nuna saja?" pertanyaan Jinyoung dijawab anggukan cepat oleh Guanlin. Kemudian perhatiannya beralih pada wanita satu-satunya di meja mereka

"Jihoon-nuna bagaimana? Mau kembali ke Korea dulu atau tetap _stay_ di sini?" Guanlin menatap Jihoon dalam menunggu jawabannya

"tiket kembali sudah kupesan untuk jadwal besok malam. Minggu depan berarti langsung ke Santorini kan?" Jihoon menjawab dengan senyum kemudian kembali diangguki oleh Guanlin. Dalam hati Guanlin benar-benar bersyukur rekan-rekannya ini mengerti sekali

"baiklah. Maaf aku harus kembali secepatnya. Ayo kuantar ke hotel Jihoon-nuna" Guanlin sudah menawarkan diri dan dicegah Jinyoung

"biar aku yang antar Jihoon-nuna ke hotel. Dia belum lihat Italy Guanlin-ah, kau sebaiknya cepat susul penerbanganmu" Guanlin menepuk bahu lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya dan bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang hanyut dengan pikirannya

"mau keliling lihat Italy sebentar?" tawar Jinyoung pada Jihoon yang sudah selesai memakan gelatonya.

"tidak merepotkanmu?" Jihoon balik bertanya dan Jinyoung tergelak. Jihoon tetap seperti dulu. Lugu dan menggemaskan

"mana mungkin kau merepotkanku Nuna. Ayo!" Jinyoung sudah berdiri dan membuka jalan didepan Jihoon.

Singkatnya mereka sudah mengelilingi tempat-tempat indah di Roma. Mulai dari Pantheon, Colosseum, Trevi Fountain, Piazza Navona dan berakhir di tempat yang mereka singgahi sekarang Campo de' Fiori. Jihoon sangat menikmati waktu berkelilingnya tak jarang Jinyoung akan tertawa melihat ekspresi terpukau Jihoon yang lucu

"Ramai ya kalau malam" sahut Jihoon yang sibuk memotret apapun yang menurutnya menarik

"Yah, kalau malam cukup ramai dengan mahasiswa, mirip Hongdae. Kalau pagi, seperti pasar" terang Jinyoung sambil menikmati Cappucinonya. Jihoon hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"apa artinya Campo de' Fiori?"

"Field of Flower, katanya dulu disini padang bunga. Tapi sudah hilang karena modernisasi" Jawaban Jinyoung membuat Jihoon melayangkan pikirannya lagi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ditakdirkan dengan banyak sekali hal tentang bunga

"Tunggu disini sebentar Nuna" pinta Jinyoung lalu berlari menuju keramaian. Jihoon menuruti permintaan Jinyoung dan duduk manis di bangku pinggir alun-alun itu. Matanya masih termanjakan dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Jinyoung berlari kecil ke arah Jihoon yang asik menikmati hasil jepretan kameranya. Berdeham sedikit agar Jihoon sadar akan atensinya. Senyum merekah Jihoon menyambut Jinyoung yang sudah bergemuruh dadanya

"sudah selesai urusanmu?" tanya Jihoon yang sudah berdiri tepat didepan Jinyoung. Jinyoung mengangguk membalasnya

"Nuna, ini" Jinyoung memberikan seikat bunga Lily Putih yang indah dan segar. Jadi ini urusan Jinyoung.

"untukku? Wah terimakasih. Tapi dalam rangka apa?" ucapan dan pertanyaan dari Jihoon menarik lengkungan dibibir Jinyoung. Sepertinya ia mudah sekali di tebak oleh Jihoon. Ingin rasanya dia menyalahkan Daniel-hyung yang selalu memberi bunga pada Jihoon sehingga Jihoon kebal dengan semua rayuan bunga-bungaan.

"dalam rangka kesenangan hatiku saja" Jinyoung menengadah menatap langit. Jihoon tahu ini akan terjadi. Jinyoung belum menyerah ternyata

"Jinyoung-ah" panggil Jihoon pelan. Jinyoung tetap bergeming lalu menunduk

"mereka mewakiliku Nuna" ujar Jinyoung. Ada jeda waktu diantara mereka. Ada spasi hembusan napas yang lemah.

"Aku mencintaimu, sesederhana Lily Putih" lanjut Jinyoung. Dan Jihoon menggeleng. Berusaha menolak, menolak dalam artian belum siap dengan semua ini

"tidak perlu kau jawab Nuna. Aku hanya mengutarakan saja. Menunggumu empat tahun bukan waktu lama, apalagi hanya untuk sebuah jawaban" Jinyoung tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jihoon. Mereka berdua terluka. Terluka karena sama-sama mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam.

"ayo kuantar ke hotel" Jinyoung sudah siap untuk pergi. Jihoon hanya mengikuti jejak langkah Jinyoung.

"besok mau kemana?" tanya Jinyoung yang sudah didalam perjalanan menuju hotel Jihoon. Jihoon masih diam sejak pernyataan Jinyoung tadi. Dan Jinyoung tidak nyaman, sehingga berinisiatif membuka percakapan

"aku tidak tahu, aku ikut kau saja" Jihoon akhirnya buka suara dan Jinyoung memutar otak mencari ide

"kalau Casa di Giulietta?" sepertinya tawaran Jinyoung hanya menimbulkan tanya diwajah Jihoon. "Rumah Juliet" Jinyoung dengan cepat yang mengerti Jihoon tidak paham maksudnya. Jihoon hanya mengangguk setuju dan turun dari mobil Jinyoung. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di hotel Jihoon menginap.

Jihoon menggumamkan banyak terimakasih untuk Jinyoung yang sudah menemaninya. Sebelum Jinyoung pergi dari hotel. Dirasakan kemeja bagian belakangnya tertarik. Jinyoung menoleh dan menemukan Jihoon menunduk dalam.

"Maaf Jinyoung-ah, jawabanku tetap sama seperti empat tahun lalu" kata-kata Jihoon menohok hati Jinyoung. Dia tertolak. Lagi.

.

.

.

Toronto, Canada

TOK TOK

"masuk" suara Daniel bagai kata kunci otomatis yang membuka pintu keras nan dingin tersebut menampilkan sosok kepercayaannya

"Ini berkas yang Tuan minta" pria itu memberikan beberapa map pada pinggir meja kerja Daniel

"terimakasih. Ada info terbaru tentang Jihoon?" Daniel masih sibuk menandatangani berkas didepannya tanpa menoleh ke bawahannya

"Nona Jihoon pergi ke Italy, Tuan" kata-kata bawahannya menghentikan seluruh aktivitas Daniel. Daniel menatap bawahannya memastikan semuanya benar tanpa rekayasa

"untuk apa?" kini hawa gelap terpancar dari sisi Daniel. Jihoon tidak pernah pergi dari Korea selama dua tahun belakangan. Kenapa dia bisa pergi ke Italy?

"sepertinya urusan pekerjaan Tuan, karena dari kode identitas tertulis dua hari lagi ia akan kembali ke Korea" jelas pria yang sudah menjadi tangan kanannya

Daniel sudah akan bicara lagi tetapi getar ponsel membungkamnya. Tertera id panggilan istrinya yang harus segera dijawab.

"Ya Nuna?"

" _Daniel, bisa kosongkan jadwalmu minggu depan?"_

"Ada masalah apa?"

" _Pengacara Shin bilang ada villa milik appa yang ada di Santorini punya masalah legalitas. Aku tidak diijinkan untuk ikut penerbangan. Jadi bisa kau yang urus kan?_ "

"baiklah. Akan aku usahakan"

" _terimakasih Daniel"_

Daniel akhirnya tetap akan mengalah. Dia tidak mungkin tega menyuruh Seongwoo yang menangani semuanya. Selama ia bisa, akan ia bantu.

"Jisung-hyung, tolong pesankan tiket ke Santorini, Yunani dan kosongkan jadwalku minggu depan" perkataan Daniel langsung diamini oleh pria yang daritadi berada disampingnya.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	5. Chapter 5 : My Flower

Aku hanya ingin melihatmu

Aku hanya ingin mendengarmu

Aku hanya ingin memelukmu

Aku hanya ingin mendekapmu

Aku hanya terlalu rindu, Sayang

.

.

.

[NielWink Fanfiction]

.

.

Flowers

Autumn97

Kang Daniel x Park Jihoon (GS), Broken!NielOng

Romance, Comfort

Chaptered

Genderswitch, Straight!Fanfic, Random!Pairing

Wanna One belongs them self

"aku menemukanmu, Bungaku"

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

"PARK JIHOON!" suara Ahn Hyungseob benar-benar luar biasa. Dia bisa merusak gendang telinga siapapun. Aku heran kenapa Woojin bisa sampai cinta mati pada perempuan berisik macam dia.

"Jangan menjerit Seob-ie! Kau membuatku malu!" aku melempar Hyungseob dengan kipas lipat yang daritadi ku genggam. Anak ini tidak bisa jaga imej sekali.

"Maaf-maaf, habis aku kangen Jihoon. Sudah lama tidak ketemu tiba-tiba pergi ke Italy saja, Seob-ie kan sedih" Hyungseob sudah memajukan bibirnya untuk terlihat imut. Tapi bagiku itu hanya trik murahan yang tidak mempan. Kalau diberikan ke Park Woojin sih pasti mempan.

"sudah-sudah, ayo kita makan siang" Woojin datang dan langsung mengambil koperku. Oh iya, Woojin dan Hyungseob yang menjemputku karena kedua orang tuaku sedang berlibur di pulau Jeju dan Chanyeol-oppa sedang menepati janjinya pergi dengan jagoan-jagoannya. Jadilah mereka berdua yang menjemputku.

"Jihoon, kemana saja di Italy?" tanya Hyungseob saat mobil sudah keluar parkiran bandara. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Seperti biasa, Hyungseob tetap gadis yang tidak sabaran.

"Ini, lihat sendiri di sini" aku memberikan kameraku pada Hyungseob yang sudah senyam-senyum sendiri. Kadang aku suka bingung, kenapa kelakuan Hyungseob ini random sekali?

"lihat fotonya nanti saja Sayang, kita makan dulu" kata Woojin mencegah Hyungseob yang akan asik dengan dunia khalayannya lagi. Karena mobil Woojin sudah sampai disalah satu restoran favorit Hyungseob. Aku tersenyum dan Hyungseob tertekuk. Dia ini lucu sekali sih

"ayo Seob-ie~ nanti di dalam sekalian kuceritakan deh" bujukku padanya yang tidak mau turun. Setelah kukatakan hal itu, Hyungseob melepas sabuk pengamannya dan ikut keluar dari mobil

"ini sih karena Woojin tidak mau jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Jadinya Seob-ie cuma bisa melihat dan mendengarnya dari orang lain kan" cebik Hyungseob lucu. Oke pantas Woojin cinta mati padanya. Kalau aku jadi pria mungkin akan langsung menyerangnya. Sabar juga Woojin ini.

"siapa ya yang berjanji mau punya rumah liburan di Italy kalau bersedia menikah denganku?" Woojin sudah mengatakan hal itu tanpa dosa

"PARK WOOJIN BODOH!" jerit Hyungseob sambil memukul kepala Woojin dengan tas selempang miliknya.

.

.

"sebentar ya, aku jawab telpon dulu" Hyungseob pamit setelah menginterupsi acara makan kami. Aku dan Woojin hanya mengangguk mempersilahkan.

"Woojin-ah, kau tau Bae Jinyoung kan? Juniorku dari Teknik Arsitek" singgungku setelah meletakkan sendok garpu. Woojin hanya mengangguk setelah mencoba mengingat siapa yang aku maksud

"aku bertemu dengannya di Italy. Dia akan jadi partner kerjaku selama di Yunani" kataku lagi. Woojin masih mengunyah makanannya

"baguslah kalau begitu. Setidaknya kau tidak akan canggung kan?" balas Woojin.

"iya sih. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya" aku mengecilkan sedikit suaraku diujung kalimat.

"lalu masalahnya apa?" Woojin mengambil air minumnya. Aku jadi sedikit tidak enak bicara masalah ini dengannya.

"masalahnya dia masih mencintaiku sejak 4 tahun lalu" jawabku pelan

BRUSH. Woojin menyemprotkan air yang sedang diminumnya. Tidak mengenaiku sih, tapi cukup membuatku kaget akan reaksinya.

"maksudmu dia tidak _move on_ selama 4 tahun begitu? Sakti juga hatinya" cibir Woojin. Woojin bukan tidak suka pada Baejin –dulu aku memanggilnya begitu. Tapi saat itu dia lebih menyukai Kang –ah sudah tidak perlu kusebutkan namanya. Ya intinya, pria marga Kang itu yang memenangkan hatiku juga kepercayaan Woojin.

"begitulah. Dan aku menolaknya lagi. Aku jadi tidak enak kalau bekerja dan canggung dengannya" aku mengungkapkan apa yang sedari kemarin mengangguku. Ekspresi Baejin saat kutolak sebelum masuk hotel benar-benar mengangguku. Rasanya tak tega melihatnya.

"apa? kau menolaknya?" Woojin seketika berteriak tak tahu malu. Sepertinya dia sudah tertular virus Hyungseob yang suka berisik dimana saja.

"dia memberikan bunga lily putih padaku. Dan mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi. Semuanya mendadak Woojin. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi kukatakan saja seperti itu" jelasku panjang lebar. Woojin kemudian tersenyum.

"kau tahu harus berbuat apa Jihoon. Kalau menurut hatimu itu benar, tidak apa menolaknya. Artinya ada dua kemungkinan menurut hatimu. Dia yang harus lebih berusaha memenangkan hatimu atau" kata-kata Woojin terhenti ditengah

"atau apa?" cecarku cepat. Aku tidak suka perkataan terputus tengah-tengah.

"atau memang hatimu sudah tidak ingin diisi lagi selain 'dirinya'" Woojin menambahkan senyum diakhir kalimatnya. Jawaban Woojin membuatku terdiam. Ada gejolak yang kembali kurasakan, sensasinya mirip saat Jinyoung menyinggung masalah Canada. Bedanya entah mengapa kali ini bukan amarah yang kurasakan. Melainkan rindu yang menggebu.

"aku memang ingin menghajarnya sampai tewas Hoon-a, tapi aku tidak buta tentang siapa yang paling mencintai disini. Aku memang tidak bisa merasakan seberapa sakit yang kalian alami, tapi aku punya seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Kau dan dia sama terlukanya. Kalau kalian saling mencintai, menangis bersama bukanlah sebuah kesalahan Jihoon-ah" kata-kata Woojin menamparku sangat keras.

Jujur aku merindukannya. Jangankan pada sebuah raga yang sudah milik seseorang. Bahkan untuk menyebut namanya pun aku begitu rindu. Aku ingin menangis dan memeluknya. Sebentar saja, hanya untuk menyalurkan rinduku. Kalau aku diberikan kesempatan bertemu dengannya. Bolehkan aku menjadi egois?

"Woojin-ah, kalau aku bilang aku masih mencintai Kang Daniel aku salah tidak?" tanyaku pelan. Airmata sudah menumpuk disudut mataku. Siap tumpah hanya karena menyebut nama Beruangku.

"tidak. Tapi kau akan terus terluka Jihoon-ah" Woojin menunjukkan raut seriusnya. Dia benar-benar sepupuku yang paling mengerti.

"tidak apa-apa, aku mencintainya bahkan hanya karena sebuah luka" aku menggigit bibirku menahan rasa yang meluap. Aku rindu padanya. Sungguh rindu.

"kalau begitu temui dia"

"kau bercanda! Mana bisa aku menemuinya. Dia sudah bahagia dengan Seongwoo-eonni"

"katamu kau mencintainya bahkan karena luka"

"lalu kenapa aku harus menemuinya?"

"karena luka cinta hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh yang membuat luka itu" jawaban Woojin sukses mengantarkan airmataku turun dari pelupuk mataku. Kenapa perih sekali rasanya.

"Woojin-ah aku tidak bisa –ASTAGA JIHOON KENAPA MENANGIS?" jeritan panik Hyungseob benar-benar kutulikan. Aku menangis semakin keras. Menangisi cintaku. Menangisi hidupku. Dan menangis karena merindukan Kang Daniel.

.

.

" _The wound of love can only be healed by the wound" – Publilius Syrus_

.

.

.

Toronto, Canada

"kalau sudah sampai segera beritahu aku ya" Seongwoo mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Daniel saat mereka akan berpisah untuk seminggu kedepan.

"Iya Sayang. Dan kau jangan nakal ya Jagoan. Jangan susahkan eomma" kata Daniel sambil mengelus perut Seongwoo menghadirkan senyum bagi siapapun yang melihat kebersamaan calon orang tua ini. Termasuk ibu Seongwoo.

"Daniel, terimakasih sudah menjaga Seongwoo kami. Hati-hati disana, kau tidak perlu cemas. Seongwoo biar eomma yang jaga. Kau fokus saja pada pekerjaan" mertua Daniel mengusap lengan kekar menantunya itu

"Ne Eommonim, tolong jaga Seongwoo-nuna" Daniel kembali membungkuk pada ibu mertuanya

"Tentu saja, tanpa kau minta eomma pasti menjaga mereka. Sudah nanti terlambat. Maaf ya tidak bisa mengantarmu" perkataan eomma Seongwoo kembali menyadarkan Daniel

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat. Ayo Jisung-hyung" Daniel segera masuk dalam mobil mewahnya setelah berpamitan

"Hati-hati" teriak Seongwoo saat mobil sudah keluar pekarangan rumah mereka. Ibu Seongwoo hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang begitu bahagia.

"ayo masuk Sayang" pinta Ibu Seongwoo. Seongwoo hanya mengikutinya perlahan. Membawa nyawa lain ditubuhnya cukup membatasi ruang gerak Seongwoo.

"Eomma senang sekali melihat Daniel begitu menyayangimu. Kalian benar-benar serasi Sayang" celotehan Ibunya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Seongwoo. Pasalnya apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya hanya kembali menorehkan luka dalam dirinya.

"terimakasih Eomma" balas Seongwoo sekenanya.

"memang menikah karena paksaan itu tidak mudah. Tapi seiring waktu kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Buktinya Eomma dan Appa baik-baik saja dan kami saling mencintai" cerita Eomma Seongwoo memancing tanda tanya bagi Seongwoo. Orang tuanya juga terikat perjodohan begitu?

"Eomma dan Appa dijodohkan?" tanyanya Seongwoo pelan

"Iya, kami dijodohkan. Padahal Eomma sudah punya pacar sih saat itu" Ibu Seongwoo menunjukkan ekspresi menyesalnya sesaat, kemudian kembali tersenyum menatap anak perempuan satu-satunya.

"Pasti kekasih Eomma sangat sedih ya" sela Seongwoo

"Entahlah, tapi Eomma tahu ia juga bisa bahagia sekarang. Eomma juga bahagia punya kamu Sayang, dan sebentar lagi Eomma punya cucu" candaan yang cukup perih memaksa Seongwoo ikut tertawa melepas penatnya

'kalau Eomma saja bisa bahagia mengapa aku tidak?' batin Seongwoo sibuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Yah, dia akan berkomitmen untuk mewujudkan kebahagiannya sendiri.

"Memang pacar Eomma siapa sih dulu?" Seongwoo masih sedikit penasaran dengan kehidupan cinta ibunya

"Kau mengenalnya kok. Ah tidak, semua orang juga mengenalnya. Bahkan Appamu mengenalnya dengan baik" kata Ibu Seongwoo masih betah merahasiakannya. Seongwoo berpikir keras mencoba menebak siapa sosok yang dimaksud ibunya. Kalau ayahnya sampai mengenalnya berarti orang yang cukup dekat kan?

"Ayolah Eomma, Seongwoo benar-benar penasaran" dengan nada khas manjanya Seongwoo mendesak ibunya untuk segera memberitahukannya

"kau bahkan berteman dengan anaknya" oke klue yang kedua ini cukup menambah pusing Seongwoo. Karena hampir semua teman Seongwoo, orang tuanya kenal.

"Eomma ini tidak membantu. Beritahu saja aku" karena gemas dengan kelakuan anaknya yang merajuk akhirnya Ibu Seongwoo membuka jawabannya

"Baiklah baiklah. Dia Kim Janghoon. Ayah dari Kim Jonghyun. Kau mengenalnya kan?" jawaban Ibu Seongwoo sukses membuat Seongwoo membeku. Takdir bodoh macam apalagi ini?

.

.

"sudah dapat kabar keadaan Jihoon, Jisung-Hyung?" tanya Daniel setelah selesai menerima telpon dari salah satu rekan bisnisnya

"Sudah Tuan. Nona Jihoon sudah kembali ke Korea" Jisung menjawab dengan tatapan yang masih fokus pada jalanan

"dia sudah pasti disana kan?" entah pertanyaan Daniel yang ini sangat gamang. Antara orang yang ragu dan mencoba kepastian

"sepertinya begitu, dia mungkin akan tetap di Korea" kata Jisung

"baiklah, akan aku selesaikan masalah di Yunani selama dua hari. Sisanya buatkan saja agenda aku di sana. Aku harus terbang ke Korea." Perintah Daniel dengan mutlak

"Kalau Seongwoo bertanya bagaimana Daniel?" Jisung sudah tidak menggunakan bahasa formalnya.

"Bilang saja kondisi Appa sedang kritis. Jadi aku diminta Eomma pulang ke Korea sebentar. Aku juga akan bicara padanya. Tidak perlu khawatir Hyung" Daniel menjelaskan skenario terbaiknya. Bukan bermaksud berbohong sih, tapi sebagian ada benarnya. Appanya sedang sakit walaupun sudah tidak kritis lagi, Eommanya memintanya datang ke Korea untuk melepas rindu dan dia harus bertemu Jihoon.

"kalau Jihoon menolak bertemu denganmu bagaimana?" kali ini pertanyaan Jisung membungkam Daniel. oke Daniel tidak berpikir sampai sana juga sih. Iya, bagaimana kalau Jihoon tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa dia harus mundur dengan sejuta penyesalan kembali?

"setidaknya aku sudah mencoba Hyung. Urusan Jihoon mau menemuiku atau tidak itu urusan belakangan" Daniel sedikit memotivasi dirinya. Biarlah urusan itu belakangan yang penting dia sudah berusaha. Mungkin dapat sedikit tonjokan dari Park Woojin akan menyadarkannya lagi

"baiklah selamat perjuangkan cintamu Daniel-ah"

"terimakasih Hyung" mereka berdua mengakhiri percakapan karena sudah harus turun dari mobil dan segera naik ke pesawat menuju Yunani.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

"Hati-hati di sana ya Jihoon Sayang, nanti bawakan aku Takoyaki dan Okonomiyaki instan ya" permintaan Hyungseob hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon. Sebenarnya dia juga tak tega membohongi sahabat kecilnya ini kalau dia bukan ke Jepang melainkan ke Yunani

"Sudah, jangan merepotkan Jihoon, Sayang. Kau bisa merepotkan aku saja" Park Woojin akhirnya angkat bicara. Dan dibalas cibiran oleh Jihoon dan Chanyeol. Woojin tetap saja jadi bahan bullyan dua saudara ini

"Hati-hati ya Sayang, kalau sudah sampai disana segera kabari kami" Ibu Jihoon sudah menciumi seluruh wajah cantik Jihoon. Jihoon hanya kegelian dengan perlakuan ibunya.

"Pasti Eomma. Nanti Jihoon langsung telpon Eomma" Jihoon membalas pelukan ibunda tercintanya.

"Jihoon-imo, nanti bawakan Baekhan dan Chani mainan ya" pinta Baekhan –keponakan sulung Jihoon. Chani –si Adik Baekhan hanya mengangguk lucu mengikuti permintaan Hyungnya.

"tentu saja. Imo akan belikan kalian mainan dan adik kalian juga. Tapi kalian harus janji untuk jaga Eomma dan Adik kalian, mengerti?" Jihoon menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan dua keponakannya yang menggemaskan.

"Mengerti!" teriak mereka dengan suara khas anak kecil. Tentu saja semua orang yang berkumpul disitu langsung tertawa gemas karena tingkah laku keduanya.

"Appa, Jihoon berangkat ya" Jihoon sudah memeluk laki-laki yang selalu menjadi semangat hidupnya ini. Ayah Jihoon hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukkannya dengan enggan.

"Hati-hati disana" Ayah Jihoon hanya mengelus pipi Jihoon pelan. Dan Jihoon membalasnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Chanyeol-oppa, Jihoon berangkat. Jaga Baekkie-eonni baik-baik ya" Jihoon memeluk kakaknya yang tinggi menjulang itu.

"tidak usah kau suruh juga sudah jadi kewajibanku menjaganya" Chanyeol membalas pelukkan adik gembulnya.

"Baekkie-eonni kalau dia macam-macam, kebiri saja!" Jihoon segera berlari masuk dengan menggeret koper besarnya melihat kakaknya sudah akan memukulnya.

"Jihoon berangkat ya" teriak Jihoon pelan sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk ke areal _security check_.

.

.

"terimakasih, semoga perjalanan Anda menyenangkan" perkataan _crew_ maskapai yang akan dikenakan oleh Jihoon mengundang senyum ceria dari perempuan berwajah mungil itu. 3 bulan di Santorini siapa yang akan menolak. Toh dia memang membutuhkan sedikit liburan

"Jihoon?" suara wanita memanggilnya sontak membuat Jihoon menolehkan wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

"Kang Eommonim" Jihoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut dan rindunya pada perempuan yang melahirkan sosok pemilik dan penoreh luka hatinya

"Ternyata benar Jihoon. Apa kabar Sayang?" Ibunda Kang Daniel itu langsung memeluk mantan calon menantunya itu. Walaupun dalam hati tetap Jihoon yang hanya cocok menjadi posisi itu

"Baik Eommonim. Eommonim bagaimana? Abonim juga sehat?" Jihoon menanyakannya beruntut. Walaupun ia terluka karena cintanya pada Kang Daniel. Bukan berarti dia membenci keluarga Kang. Toh selama Jihoon hidup di Kanada, keluarga Kang sudah menjadi keluarga Jihoon juga.

"eomma baik, Sayang. Tapi Appa baru keluar dari rumah sakit semenjak kritis." Raut wajah Ibu Daniel berubah sedih. Jihoon jelas kaget dengan kondisi ayah dari Kang Daniel itu

"Abonim sakit? Sejak kapan Eommonim?" Jihoon jelas memperlihatkan ekspresi yang khawatir. Jihoon juga termasuk dekat dengan sosok Ayah Kang Daniel itu

"iya, kondisi kembali kritis sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih stabil. Makanya eomma bisa pergi dulu sebentar untuk mencari pengobatan alternatif. Abonimmu itu kan tidak suka rumah sakit" penjelasan Ibu Kang Daniel akhirnya membuat Jihoon menghembuskan napas leganya.

"syukurlah. Tapi maaf Jihoon belum sempat melihat kondisi Abonim. Jihoon masih ada pekerjaan sampai tiga bulan kedepan Eommonim." Penyesalan Jihoon menghadirkan senyum wanita setengah abad lebih itu.

"tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Kau masih ingat dengan kami saja sudah sebuah keberuntungan." Ibu Daniel mengusap pelan pundak Jihoon.

"Eommonim bicara apa,tentu aku mengingat kalian" Jihoon tersenyum cantik. Senyum yang sangat disukai seluruh anggota keluarga Kang

"Maafkan Daniel ya Sayang" tiba-tiba Ibu Daniel mengatakan sesuatu yang paling Jihoon hindari. Jihoon hanya memaksakan senyumnya pada Ibu Daniel

"Sudahlah Eommonim. Jihoon sudah memaafkan Daniel-sunbae" mungkin Jihoon ini bisa mendapatkan gelar aktris wanita terbaik jika terus berhubungan dengan keluarga Kang Daniel.

"Terimakasih Sayang" setelahnya mereka berdua berpelukkan melepas rindu dan berpisah satu sama lain. Jihoon melanjutkan langkahnya menuju penerbangannya sedangkan ibu Daniel masih sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya

"Astaga. Kenapa anak ini tidak jawab telponnya sih" gerutu Ibu Daniel pada nomer yang sedang di panggilnya.

.

.

.

Santorini, Greece

At Blossom Hotel

"Baiklah. Kalau mereka memang minta sengketa lebih baik kita maju. Bukti ada, surat juga lengkap dan tim kuasa hukum kita cukup kuat. Menang sudah pasti ditangan. Bagaimana menurut Anda, Tuan Kang?" Direktur Pembangunan Villa milik keluarga Ong itu menanyakan pendapat Kang Daniel

"Bagus kalau kita memang sudah punya rencana dan senjata. Tapi ingat kita harus menyiapkan kemungkinan terburuknya juga" Daniel akhirnya bersuara setelah sedari tadi menjadi pendengar setia.

"tentu saja Tuan, akan kami susun skenario terburuknya" kembali Direktur tersebut berbicara.

"baiklah. Saya kira sudah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Rapat kita cukupkan sampai disini saja" tutup Daniel yang dibalas dengan tundukan hormat jajarannya.

"Jisung-hyung, sudah siapkan tiketku ke Seoul?" tanya Daniel saat keluar ruang rapat. Jisung sudah langsung berada disamping Daniel segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Penerbangan besok sore jam 5 sore Tuan." Balas Jisung. Daniel hanya menggumamkan terimakasih saat lift yang mereka tunggu sudah terbuka dihadapan Daniel.

.

.

"Sementara ini Jihoon-nuna menginap disini dulu ya. Jarak hotel ini ke lokasi nanti tidak terlalu jauh kok. Untuk transport sudah disiapkan juga. Jadi Jihoon-nuna tidak perlu khawatir" jelas Lai Guanlin saat memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Blossom Hotel.

"tidak masalah Guanlin-ah" Jihoon menyahutinya setelah turun dari mobil.

"aku dan Jinyoung-hyung ada di Hotel berbeda. Kalau perlu apa-apa tinggal minta staf hotel saja Nuna" Guanlin kembali berbicara. Jinyoung masih tetap diam semenjak tadi

"aku mengerti. Sudah sana kalian kembali ke Hotel. Aku tahu kalian pasti lelah" Jihoon langsung menyuruh kedua rekan kerjanya untuk pergi. Karena dia tahu, betapa lelahnya mereka semua. Jihoon baru tiba tadi pagi dan harus segera menuju lokasi pembangunan taman bunga.

"ya sudah. Kalau ada masalah bisa hubungi kami Nuna. Kami pergi dulu" pamit Guanlin diikuti tundukan singkat dari Jinyoung. Setelah mobil mereka hilang dari pandangan Jihoon. Jihoon masuk kedalam hotel untuk _check in_ dan segera melepas lelahnya.

.

.

"terimakasih untuk makan malamnya, Direktur Jung." Daniel menjabat tangan Direktur Pembangunan Villa keluarga Ong itu

"bukan masalah Tuan Kang, bagaimana kalau kita minum beberapa gelas wine? Anda keberatan?" tawar Direktur Jung

"ah, maaf sepertinya saya tidak bisa ikut acara minum wine kali ini. Ada beberapa kolega yang harus kuhubungi malam ini juga. Tapi asisten pribadiku akan menemanimu jika perlu. Anggap saja dia perwakilanku bagaimana?" Daniel segera menunjuk Jisung yang ada disebelahnya. Dan Direktur Jung tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"baiklah. Saya permisi lebih dulu" Daniel segera pamit dan berlalu meninggalkan pejabat tinggi di hotel tersebut.

Daniel segera masuk lift dan menekan tombol panggilan untuk ibunya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Daniel tidak bisa menghubungi ibunya. Padahal kemarin panggilan tidak terjawab dari ibunya berada di _history call_ nya.

Masih mencoba menghubungi ibunya pintu lift yang Daniel naiki berhenti di lobby. Padahal tadi Daniel rasa menekan untuk langsung ke lantai kamarnya. Daniel sudah akan menutup paksa pintu lift tersebut sebelum melihat sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya ada dihadapannya.

Jihoon juga sama kagetnya dengan Daniel. Rasa lelah yang tadi memenuhi dirinya seakan menguap entah kemana melihat Daniel didepannya.

"silahkan saja Tuan, saya bisa menunggu lift berikutnya" Jihoon lebih cepat sadar dan hampir menarik diri dari lift itu. Namun pergerakan Daniel juga tak kalah cepat untuk langsung mengambil koper milik Jihoon. Menarik tangan mungil yang pernah ia genggam

"Lift ini bukan milikku, kita bisa menggunakannya bersama." Kata Daniel lalu menekan tombol tutup supaya tidak ada yang bisa masuk selain mereka berdua.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lantai tempat mereka menginap terasa lambat. Bukan lambat karena waktu tapi karena rindu. Mereka berdua masih menikmati rasa dan hadir sekitarnya. Ingin rasanya mereka tetap seperti ini untuk beberapa saat

"ada pekerjaan di sini?" tanya Daniel memecah hening. Jihoon menunjukkan ekspresi kaget yang cukup jelas saat Daniel buka suara. Wanita muda itu hanya mengangguk pelan merespon pertanyaan Daniel. Dia sudah tidak bisa bicara. Rasanya ingin menangis seketika

"bagaimana kabarmu?" lagi Daniel kembali bertanya. Padahal sudah jelas mereka berdua tak dalam kondisi baik.

"lumayan" jawab Jihoon dengan sedikit getar di suaranya. Oh Tuhan bolehkah biarkan Jihoon sebentar saja seperti ini? Jihoon rela menukar apapun dalam hidupnya asal moment ini tak cepat berakhir

"lumayan yah. Ternyata kita masih punya kesamaan" Daniel tersenyum miris menghadap atap lift. Jihoon bisa melihat dengan jelas perih yang tersisa di mata Daniel. Apa yang dikatakan Woojin ada benarnya, bukan hanya Jihoon yang terluka. Daniel jelas sama berdarahnya.

"Daniel-sunbae ada pekerjaan disini?" ganti Jihoon yang bertanya. Daniel sedikit tersentak dengan panggilan yang Jihoon berikan. Panggilan awal sebelum mereka dekat dan lekat. Panggilan yang membuat Daniel terpesona padanya. Dan panggilan yang berarti Daniel bukan lagi prioritas Jihoon.

"begitulah. Aku baru selesai rapat." Jawab Daniel singkat diiringi senyum dan tatapan yang intens kepada Jihoon. Jihoon sendiri sudah menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Sungguh rasanya Daniel ingin memeluk tubuh kecil dihadapannya. Kembali merasakan hangat yang terkuar dari Jihoon.

"Seongwoo-eonni ikut?" tanya Jihoon pelan. Daniel dan Jihoon sama-sama terdiam begitu nama Seongwoo disebut. Daniel bingung harus menjawab apa dan Jihoon sibuk mengatur ritme jantungnya yang menanti jawaban Daniel.

"tidak. Dia tidak boleh naik pesawat" Daniel menjawab dengan suara yang pelan tidak seperti tadi. Jihoon mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Matanya memanas. Dia lupa kalau Daniel dan Seongwoo sudah akan punya anak dalam kandungan Seongwoo. Betapa bodohnya dia masih mengharapkan Daniel.

"wah sebentar lagi sunbae akan punya malaikat yang lucu ya?" Jihoon berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan candaannya. Tapi bukan Daniel namanya kalau tidak mengerti Jihoon luar dalam. Mereka tidak ada yang tertawa hanya tersenyum. Senyum penuh luka.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka dengan tempat berhenti lantai Jihoon menginap. Jihoon sudah pamit untuk keluar. Jihoon menoleh sekali lagi dan menundukkan kepalanya sopan saat pintu lift hampir tertutup dan segera melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk melepaskan semua tangisnya.

Belum sempat berjalan jauh tubuh Jihoon terasa tertarik kebelakang. Saat semua kesadarannya kembali, Jihoon baru bisa merasakan sensasi bibir tebal Daniel kembali menyapa bibirnya. Airmata Jihoon sudah tumpah. Dia merindukan sentuhan Daniel, ciuman Daniel, bahkan aroma Daniel.

Daniel melepas ciuman mereka dan menghapus jejak airmata Jihoon. Daniel masih bisa merasakan debaran di dadanya. Debaran yang pernah hilang kini kembali lagi. Jihoon juga sama. Dia sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata. Hanya tangis yang mewakilinya.

"aku menemukanmu, Bungaku" ucap Daniel kemudian mengecup kening Jihoon. Jihoon memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Daniel. Mereka berdua saling mengunci ingatan akan aroma dan moment ini.

"biar aku jelaskan semua, _Shorty_ " Daniel kembali berbisik dalam pelukkan mereka. Jihoon bagai tersihir dengan panggilan itu. Panggilan yang khusus untuknya dari Daniel. Jihoon masih teristimewa bagi Daniel.

"jelaskan semuanya _Bear_. Aku butuh kamu" Jihoon membalas pelukkan Daniel tak kalah erat. Dia begitu merindukan pelukkan dan rengkuhan Daniel.

Mendengar Jihoon yang menyambut umpannya. Daniel kembali menyerang bibir ranum milik Jihoon. Kali ini lebih panas dan ganas. Jihoon membuka pintu kamarnya dengan susah payah saat ciuman Daniel berpindah ke lehernya. Daniel menutup pintu dengan kasar hingga sekitar lantai itu kembali hening. Setelahnya biarkan mereka menikmati kerinduan dalam alunan nyanyian malam.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	6. Chapter 6 : Mint

Aku suka harum mawar

Terpesonanya aku pada bau tanah yang tersentuh hujan

Aku juga cinta semerbak wangi teh yang terseduh

Namun kelemahanku adalah aroma tubuhmu

.

.

.

[NielWink Fanfiction]

.

.

Flowers

Autumn97

Kang Daniel x Park Jihoon (GS), Broken!NielOng

Romance, Comfort

Chaptered

Genderswitch, Straight!Fanfic, Random!Pairing

Wanna One belongs them self

"Aromamu Mint, Kesukaanku"

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Santorini, Greece

Aku terbangun karena suara getar handphoneku yang begitu keras. Dengan masih separuh sadar aku mengambilnya dan mengangkat tanpa melihat nama pemanggilnya.

" _DASAR ANAK NAKAL! KENAPA TIDAK JAWAB TELPON EOMMA DARI KEMARIN HAH?"_ teriakan Eomma langsung membuatku bangun. Saat akan bangkit aku sadar ada Jihoon dipelukkanku. Yang awalnya aku panik karena Eomma, sekarang aku malah tersenyum seperti orang gila karena mengingat kenanganku semalam. Jihoonku sini. Bungaku kembali.

"maaf Eomma, aku sibuk jadi tidak sempat menjawab telponmu. Kemarin aku sempat menelpon Eomma, tapi tidak diangkat" aku menjawab dengan suara pelan serta masih sibuk memperhatikan Jihoon tertidur. Dia tidak berubah, tetap cantik walau binar matanya tertutup.

" _Eomma kemarin masih dalam penerbangan"_ jawab Eomma diseberang. Jihoon sedikit menggeliat dengan cepat aku membenarkan pelukkanku dan mengusap punggung telanjangnya mencoba menyamankan posisi tidurnya lagi.

"Eomma pergi kemana? Appa bagaimana?" tanya langsung beruntun. Terdengar suara desahan lelah Eomma diujung sambungan. Aku masih diam menunggu dan sambil sesekali menghirup aroma tubuh Jihoon.

" _Appa sudah stabil dia juga sudah sadar dan minta untuk rawat jalan kau tau sendiri Appamu benci rumah sakit. Dokter menyarankan pengobatan herbal jadi Eomma sekarang ada di Taiwan bertemu dengan teman Eomma."_ Jawaban panjang Eomma hanya kurespon singkat. Toh atensiku ada disamping.

"kapan Eomma kembali?" tanyaku lagi. Yah setidaknya aku masih merespon kan?

" _mungkin lusa. Eomma sedang menunggu teman Eomma sekarang. Oh iya kau ada dimana sekarang? Kantor?"_ Eomma bertanya bertepatan dengan Jihoon yang mengerakkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia sudah bangun.

"tidak, aku sedang ada kerjaan di Yunani" jawabku singkat. Dan langsung tersenyum begitu mata besar Jihoon menatapku. Dia sedikit tersentak namun akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Astaga kenapa dia makin cantik sih.

" _benarkah? Perempuan itu ikut?"_ tanya Eomma kemudian aku bingung harus jawab apa. Jihoon sempat menanyakan siapa yang menelpon tanpa suara dan ketika ku jawab Eomma dia kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk

"tidak. Seongwoo-nuna tidak ikut. Dia sudah tidak boleh naik pesawat" perkataanku pelan namun efek pada Jihoon luar biasa. Punggungnya sudah akan menempel pada dadaku kembali ia tarik dan langsung membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dengan sedikit kecewa aku menarik tubuhnya untuk merapat padaku. Dan segera mengaktifkan mode loud speaker pada panggilanku. Wajah kesal Jihoon masih terlihat jelas

"Baguslah kalau perempuan itu tidak ikut. Oh iya Daniel, kemarin lusa Eomma bertemu dengan Jihoon. Dia masih ingat Eomma ternyata." Suara Eomma yang awalnya keras dan tegas berubah pelan dan sendu. Jihoon yang mendengar disampingku segera menoleh cepat dan menatapku dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku singkat menahan tawa. Mengerjai Eomma dan Jihoon sekaligus bisa semengasikkan ini.

"Ya kami berpelukkan biasa. Dia bilang ada kerja selama tiga bulan tapi entah kemana, eomma lupa tanyakan. Tapi setidaknya nanti kalau dia kembali ke Korea, Eomma tidak akan malu lagi bertemu dengannya" aku menoleh padanya setelah mendengar dia akan bekerja selama tiga bulan disini. Ah rasanya aku ingin tinggal disini saja bersamanya.

"begitu ya Eomma. Sepertinya aku tahu kemana Jihoon pergi" kataku pelan sambil memainkan alisku dan Jihoon segera mencubit perutku.

"memang kau peramal bisa tahu Jihoon dimana?" Eomma sudah tertawa diseberang sana. Aku makin tidak kuat menahan geli. Jihoon sih sudah menutup wajahnya dengan bantal

"tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku sedang bersama Jihoon sekarang Eomma" perkataanku barusan langsung membekukan Eomma seketika. Jihoon makin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal. Aku sih sudah tertawa keras.

"Jangan bercanda Kang Daniel! Apa maksudmu sedang bersama Jihoon?" Eomma sepertinya masih tidak percaya. Dia malah memakiku.

"yasudah kalau Eomma tidak percaya, Sayang coba sapa Eomma" gumamku pelan yang masih bisa didengar Eomma diseberang yang pasti. Jihoon mulai mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Astaga kelinciku ini benar-benar manis.

"H-halo Eommonim. Ini Jihoon." Cicitnya pelan sembari terus menatapku takut-takut. Ya ampun aku gemas sekali dengan tatapan itu. Boleh ku terkam lagi dia?

"OMO JIHOONIE!" setelah berteriak Eomma mematikan sambungan telponnya membuat aku dan Jihoon saling menautkan alis bingung. Dan kemudian kami dikejutkan dengan panggilan video yang dilakukan Eomma. Tentu saja kami berdua langsung panik. Hey, kami masih telanjang dan hanya menutup bagian atas saja dengan selimut kalau kalian perlu tahu.

Jihoon sudah menjerit panik. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengumpat oh tidak sedikit memaki kelakuan Eommaku yang benar-benar random. Dengan cepat aku menolak panggilan itu dan menggantinya dengan mode panggilan suara saja.

"EOMMA KENAPA MELAKUKAN VIDEO CALL?" seruku dengan mengenyahkan segala sopanku. Aku memang menyayangi Eommaku. Tetapi terkadang kelakuannya membuatku bisa pusing sendiri. Terlebih aku sedang bersama Jihoon. Aku masih punya hati untuk tidak mempermalukan dia didepan ibuku sendiri.

"Eomma kan hanya ingin melihat Jihoonie~" jawaban merajuk khas anak kecil mau tak mau kupercayai keluar dari bibir wanita yang melahirkanku. Jihoon sudah tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Walaupun masih dengan raut yang tak menyangka bahwa ibuku sanggup melakukan hal seperti tadi.

"iya iya. Nanti setelah kami bersiap, kami akan menelpon eomma." Kataku pada akhirnya menuruti permainan ibuku. Astaga aku bisa menua sepuluh tahun lebih cepat jika kelakuan ibuku seperti ini terus

"benar? Video call ya? Janji?" dia bersemangat sekali saat mengatakannya. Membuatku dan Jihoon serempak menarik sudut bibir kami bersama.

" _I Promise Mom_. Jadi bisa ku matikan sekarang? Kami harus bersiap untuk ke bekerja" selaku cepat melirik jam yang ada di nakas kamar hotel milik Jihoon.

"baiklah baiklah. Sudah sana cepat mandi dan bersiap. Ingat jangan main lagi di kamar mandi Daniel-ah! Jihoon bisa kelelahan." Dan setelah mengatakan hal memalukan itu aku hanya bisa mematung mendengar suara tawa yang terdengar puas dari Eomma sebelum sambungan terputus. Sial. Ibuku berhasil mengerjaiku. Skor 1-1.

Aku melihat Jihoon yang sudah membekap mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Jika dia saja terkejut apalagi aku. Eomma memang benar-benar.

"Sudah jangan pikirkan apa yang Eomma katakan, dia hanya menggoda kita. Kau mandi saja lebih dulu, Sayang" aku membelai kepala Jihoon lembut. Mencoba menariknya pada kenyataan dari semua keterkejutannya pagi ini.

"Um.. baiklah" Jihoon sudah menurunkan kedua tungkainya sampai akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia masih telanjang bulat. Aku juga. Punggung mulusnya masih bisa kupandangi

" _Bear_ , tutup matamu!" serunya dengan wajah memerah sampai ketelinga. Ya ampun kenapa dia lucu sekali.

"kenapa aku harus tutup mata? Aku bahkan melihat semuanya tadi malam, Sayang" kataku mencoba kembali menggodanya. Dan benar wajahnya bertambah manis sepuluh kali lipat dengan bibir yang digigit gugup.

"DASAR MESUM!" teriaknya. Dan melemparku dengan bantal. Aku hanya tertawa kencang yang teredam oleh bantal. Aku masih sibuk tertawa dan mendengar suara debuman keras dari arah kamar mandi. Dia sudah masuk rupanya.

Aku kembali memainkan ponselku. Mencoba memanggil Jisung-hyung. Aku akan bilang untuk membatalkan rencanaku ke Seoul. Toh, sosok yang ingin kutemui sudah ada didekapanku. Namun sebelum memanggilnya aku mengecek beberaapa jadwalku hari ini. Sampai aku mendengar suara langkah Jihoon.

"Pakai ini" dia sudah menggunakan _bathrobe_ putih yang tersedia di kamar mandi. Dia menyodorkan benda yang sama untukku. Aku sedikit tersentuh oleh perlakuannya. Dia belum berubah, masih sepengertian dulu. Dengan cepat aku mengambil kain handuk itu sekaligus menarik pinggangnya mendekat.

"kenapa aku harus memakainya kalau tubuhku milikmu, _Shorty_?" aku memeluknya erat dan kepalaku tepat menyeruk dalam belahannya. Jangan berpikir kotor. Aku memang suka melakukannya. Aku suka mengesekkan kepalaku seperti anak kucing padanya. Dan dia hanya akan mengelusnya pelan. _See_? Yang kami lakukan tidak sulit namun intim.

"Jangan bercanda Kang Daniel. Aku bisa telat kalau begini terus" katanya galak namun tetap saja mengelus rambutku. Tuh kan, apa kubilang dia itu seperti induk kucing dan aku sang jantan yang sedang cari perhatian.

Dengan berat hati aku menarik diri darinya. Dan disambut senyuman permintaan maklum darinya. Kalau dia punya pilihan dia juga pasti akan memilih menghabiskan sepanjang hari berada dalam pelukkanku. Tapi sayang dia tidak punya pilihan itu, dia kesini karena dibutuhkan untuk tenaga dan pikirannya. Aku mencoba mengerti itu.

Sebelum masuk kamar mandi. Dia sempat menangkup sisi wajahku dan mengecup bibirku cepat namun berkali-kali. Aku tertawa dalam kecupannya. Astaga sepertinya aku bisa mati muda karena gemas dengan aksinya yang terlalu manis

"sudah sana mandi. Dan jangan lupa kunci kamar mandinya, Sayang. Kau tahu kan aku sudah kecanduan tubuhmu" aku berkata setelah kecupan terakhirnya kuambil alih menjadi santapan _morning kissku_. Dia segera masuk kamar mandi diiringi teriakannya yang menggelegar dan suara kunci terputar

"DASAR KANG _PERVERT_ DANIEL!"

.

.

.

Jihoon sudah selesai memoleskan lipstik matte nya yang membuat ia terlihat menawan. Sedikit memastikan bahwa dandannya sudah sempurna, Jihoon segera berlari menuju pintu kamarnya yang berbunyi.

Jisung tidak kaget dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Karena tadi Daniel sudah mengatakan padanya untuk mengambil baju kerja Daniel dan memberikan pada Jihoon yang sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah terkejutnya.

"anyeonghaseyo Jisung-ssi" Jihoon dengan cepat memberikan sapaan khas negara mereka. Jisung balas membungkuk sopan terhadap Jihoon.

"ini baju dan perlengkapan Tuan Kang. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan Nona Jihoon" Jisung menunjukkan senyumnya pada Jihoon sambil memberikan _paper bag_ berisi keperluan Daniel.

"ah iya, terimakasih Jisung-ssi. Um.." Jihoon bingung harus bicara apa karena pada dasarnya dia masih kaget melihat orang yang dia kenal. Yah Jihoon, pernah mengenal Jihoon sebagai Hyung terdekat Danielnya.

"tenang saja. Saya tidak akan bilang pada Nyonya Ong" seakan mengerti kegelisahan Jihoon, Jisung segera membahasnya. Awalnya Jisung berpikir begitu. Awalnya.

"ne? Ah bukan itu yang saya pikirkan. Saya hanya berpikir untuk bagaimana menjamu Anda" balas Jihoon polos.

Jisung jelas kaget dengan cara berpikir wanita dihadapannya. Biasanya orang yang ketahuan tidur dengan suami orang akan ketakutan dan mencari alasan. Dan Jihoon malah ingin menjamunya? Jisung ingin tertawa. Daniel tidak salah pilih. Wanita ini kuat. Dalam artinya prinsip dan kesetiannya. Bisa Jisung lihat dengan jelas semua itu tertulis dalam diri Jihoon.

"tidak perlu Nona, lagipula kalian harus segera sarapan dan berangkat bekerja bukan?" Jisung sedikit tersenyum menanggapi Jihoon. Wanita ini unik sekali.

"ah Anda benar, baiklah terimakasih banyak" Jihoon menunduk sopan lagi. Jisung pamit setelah sebelumnya memberitahukan tentang menu sarapan pagi ini.

Jihoon menutup pintu kamarnya dan hampir saja menjatuhkan _paper bag_ ditangannya melihat Daniel, yang dengan santainya keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk pada bagian bawahnya. Benar. Daniel _shirtless_.

" _Bear,_ kenapa tidak pakai _bathrobe_ sih?" gerutu Jihoon sambil melengos melewati Daniel yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Daniel jelas bingung dengan maksud Jihoon. Padahal semalam juga mereka saling telanjang dan sekarang wanitanya uring-uringan hanya karena dia tidak pakai atasan. Konyol!

"kenapa tidak bilang kalau Jisung-oppa yang mengantarkannya?" tanya Jihoon saat Daniel sudah meraih paper bag yang tadi diberikan Jisung. Daniel mengecek isinya dan menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan yang super dingin.

"kalau aku bilang nanti kau dandan cantik. Lalu Jisung-hyung akan jatuh hati padamu dan aku ditinggal lagi" ucapan Daniel tidak bermaksud serius. Namun dia mengatakannya dengan wajah yang super dingin. Jelas membuat Jihoon menciut bersalah.

"b-bukan begitu.. maksudku kalau kau beritahukan, aku bisa memberikan ini padanya. Demi Tuhan Kang Daniel! Aku bukan wanita murahan yang suka menggoda sana sini" Jihoon menunjukkan sebuah kantong entah berisi apa, yang jelas wanita itu baru membongkarnya dari koper. Dia sedikit mengumpat karena sadar sedang dikerjai oleh Kang Daniel. Beruangnya itu memang kadang menyebalkan.

"iya iya. Aku percaya padamu kok" Daniel mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon sebelum kembali masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

.

.

Daniel keluar dari kamar mandi sudah terbalut kemeja kerja yang rapi. Berusaha mengancingkan kancing di lengannya. Dengan dasi yang masih tersampir di lehernya. Jihoon sedang mengecek ponselnya memberitahu Guanlin kalau dia sedikit terlambat. Jihoon langsung geleng-geleng melihat Daniel yang masih serampangan.

"bagaimana kau bisa jadi CEO kalau mengurus diri saja tidak bisa?" pertanyaan sarkasme dari Jihoon malah membuat Daniel tertawa. Jihoon mungkin berlidah tajam untuk ukuran wanita. Itu bukan karena dia yang memang galak atau cuek. Tapi karena pembawaan, Jihoon orang lapangan. Tentu mentalnya sekuat baja.

"karena itu aku butuh kau untuk membenarkan hidupku, _Shorty_ " Daniel berkata sambil menarik pinggang Jihoon makin dekat dengannya. Membiarkan jemari Jihoon bergerak membuat simpul dasinya. Jihoon hanya menggumamkan kata dasar gombal dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas.

"selesai" kata Jihoon bangga dengan hasil pekerjaannya. Jihoon sudah akan melepas kungkungan Daniel. Namun Daniel malah makin merekatkan tubuh mereka.

" _Bear_..." peringat Jihoon. Daniel malah seakan tuli dan mengeratkan pelukkan mereka. Jihoon akhirnya mengalah dan memeluk Daniel juga

"wangimu belum berubah" tiba-tiba Jihoon bersuara. Daniel mengangkat kepalanya dari pucuk kepala Jihoon.

"maksudnya?" tanya Daniel heran. Seingat Daniel dia tadi menggunakan sabun hotel dan belum menyemprotkan parfum apapun.

"Aromamu Mint, Kesukaanku" Jihoon sudah mengecup bibir tebal Daniel. Membuat Daniel mengerjapkan matanya kaget.

"aku belum pakai parfum, Sayang" jawab Daniel setelah mereka selesai saling kecup. Jihoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Daniel bingung? Tentu saja. Jihoon dan isi kepalanya hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"ayo cepat sarapan. Aku lapar" Jihoon memprotes Daniel yang masih sibuk dengan lamunannya. Oh satu lagi yang Daniel ingat tentang Jihoon dan belum berubah. Jihoon dan makanan tak bisa dipisahkan.

.

.

"nanti malam sibuk?" tanya Daniel setelah mereka mendapatkan menu dan memulai sarapan. Jihoon yang sedang menyeruput teh hangatnya sedikit mengerutkan kening. Berusaha mengingat jadwalnya hari ini.

"tidak terlalu sih. Doakan semua kerjaanku bisa kelar nanti, supaya tidak perlu lembur" jawab Jihoon sambil memotong omeletnya. Daniel mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"memang kenapa?" giliran Jihoon yang bertanya saat Daniel sibuk mengaduk kopinya.

"tidak, hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja"

"kencan? Tidak mempan Tuan"

"lalu kau mau apa, _Shorty_? Mendesah lagi?" pertanyaan itu hampir saja membuat Jihoon melayangkan sepatunya pada Daniel. Kalau dia tidak ingat ini tempat umum dan pemuda yang akan dia lempar itu orang yang sangat dia cintai. Bersyukur saja kau Kang Daniel.

"saat aku di Italy kemarin, Jinyoung memberikanku Bunga loh. Mungkin beruangku bisa memberikannya juga?" Jihoon meminta dengan nada manja yang selalu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut mengiyakan keinginannya. Termasuk Kang Daniel.

"baiklah baiklah. Lalu kencan denganku. Tidak ada penolakan!" Daniel mutlak meminta. Ada terselip rasa cemburu dalam kesanggupannya.

"yey, _Bear_ yang terbaik!" Bagus Park Jihoon. Perdaya saja Kang Daniel dengan semua keimutan yang kau punya.

"sudah selesai?" tanya Daniel yang sudah mengelap ujung bibirnya. Jihoon mengangguk karena sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

"ayo, kuantar sampai lobi" Daniel sudah mengulurkan tangannya. Jihoon menyambutnya. Dan mereka berjalan beriringan keluar restoran. Kalau orang awam melihat, pasti hanya iri karena menganggap mereka suami istri yang mapan sedang _honeymoon_ sambil berbisnis. Padahal aslinya, kalau diartikan secara hukum, mereka berdua sedang berselingkuh. Lebih tepatnya Daniel. Suami yang sedang berselingkuh.

.

.

.

Toronto, Canada

Seongwoo bangun saat matahari sudah tinggi. Tidak biasanya dia bangun sesiang ini. Ibunya juga tidak membangunkannya pula. Berhubungan ibunya sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Akhirnya Seongwoo memutuskan untuk mandi berharap air dingin dapat menyegarkan raga juga pikirannya.

Seongwoo sudah selesai dengan segala macam urusan tubuh dan merawat perutnya. Sekarang dia hanya duduk santai menonton televisi sambil menunggu ibunya.

TING NONG

Bel rumah Seongwoo berbunyi dan mau tak mau memaksa Seongwoo bangkit membukakan pintu. Dia cukup terkejut dengan tamu yang datang ke kediamannya. Bukan siapa tamunya namun karena kondisinya. Wanita dihadapannya babak belur dalam arti sesungguhnya. Wajahnya pucat, ada sedikit sisa darah pada ujung bibirnya. Pelipisnya yang membiru dan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"S-seongwoo"

"MINHYUN-AH!" Seongwoo sudah menjerit panik saat Minhyun jatuh pingsan didepannya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

karena saya tidak mau merubah rated, jadi untuk yang rated M saya pisahkan sendiri.

terimakasih untuk yang masih tetap baca dan menyempatkan review.

 **Autumn97**


	7. Chapter 7 : Cactus

Aku tak bisa mencintaimu

Bukan karena rupamu yang buruk

Bukan pula sebab kurang harta

Namun, apakah aku sopan untuk masuk hati yang terkunci?

.

.

.

[NielWink Fanfiction]

.

.

Flowers

Autumn97

Kang Daniel x Park Jihoon (GS), Broken!NielOng

Romance, Comfort

Chaptered

Genderswitch, Straight!Fanfic, Random!Pairing

Wanna One belongs them self

"Setidaknya Kaktus itu jujur"

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Toronto, Canada

Aku duduk pinggir ranjang sebelah Minhyun. Minhyun masih tertidur dengan kondisi yang sudah lebih stabil ketimbang tadi pagi. Dokter Kim juga sudah memeriksa keadaannya tadi. Dan yah, hasilnya cukup mengejutkan. Dia mengalami kekerasan fisik pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sejuta tanya ada dikepalaku. Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa? Dan siapa yang melakukannya pada Minhyun?

Aku memang tidak dekat dengannya. Tapi aku pernah beberapa kali berada dalam satu kegiatan yang sama dengannya. Tak akrab namun cukup kenal sewajarnya saja.

Ditambah fakta bahwa dia istri Jonghyun sedikit membuatku cemas. Bagaimana kalau Jonghyun kesini untuk menjemputnya? Dan melihatku seperti ini. Daniel juga tidak ada disini. Aku tak bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung tegapnya.

Minhyun mulai meleguh dan mengeliat. Sudah sadar rupanya. Aku memasang senyum saat matanya melihat diriku. Dia memaksakan menarik senyumnya untuk membalasku. Dan segera meringis perih karena luka diujung bibirnya.

"Ini minum dulu Minhyun-ah" aku menyodorkan segelas air minum untuknya. Dia mencoba bangun dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Dan meminum air walau hanya seteguk.

"merasa lebih baik?" tanyaku saat ia memberikan gelas yang masih ada ¾ air. Dia hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara. Sepertinya akan susah untuk mengorek informasi dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Tapi apa salahnya kucoba?

"bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini?" aku menatap lurus dalam pupilnya saat menanyakannya. Minhyun terdiam. Dia mencoba menghindari tatapanku. Tapi saat aku mengelus tangan halusnya, mencoba menenangkan. Akhirnya dia membalas tatapanku. Namun bukan jawaban yang kudengar, melainkan gelengan kepala.

"tidak apa-apa Minhyun-ah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Kau kenapa? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanyaku lagi dan dia masih tetap menggeleng. Aku tidak tahu arti gelengannya ini. Apakah ia tidak ingin memberitahukanku atau ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berakhir begini?

Aku menghela napas pelan mencoba bersabar dengan semua keadaan yang ada dihadapanku. Aku bukan orang yang mudah mengerti keadaan orang jika tidak diberitahu. Kalau ada yang bermasalah, aku akan paksa bercerita, bukan malah membiarkannya.

"siapa Minhyun-ah? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" pertanyaan terakhirku. Kalau Minhyun tidak menjawab lagi, baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah ketakutan saat aku singgung pertanyaan itu. Aku sudah akan melepas usapanku pada tangannya. Sebelum kemudian tanganku diremas pelan. Minhyun berusaha menyalurkan perihnya.

"J-jonghyun..." bisiknya pelan. Aku tidak akan mendengar jika dia berkata sepelan itu saat menonton konser salah satu grup kesukaanku. Tapi ini dikamarku, dan hanya kami berdua. Jelas sekali terdengar nama yang dia sebut walau dengan suara yang minim.

Tubuhku menjadi kaku mengetahui siapa yang membuat keadaan Minhyun separah ini. Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana Minhyun dan Jonghyun bisa menikah, tapi aku tak menyangka jika Jonghyun bisa melukai fisik wanita seperti ini. Aku mengenal Jonghyun, jangankan main tangan dengan perempuan, menaikkan nada bicara saja jika lawan bicaranya perempuan Jonghyun tak kan sanggup sekesal apapun dia.

"sudah lama?" bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan. Namun rasanya otak dan mulutku tidak bisa bekerjasama sekarang. Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Mengiyakan semua prasangkaku.

"sejak awal menikah" jawabnya lagi. Dan tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pening. Entah kenapa bayangan Jonghyun menangis memohon padaku menyetujui bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanku berputar begitu saja. Aku merindukan Daniel sekarang.

"kau tidak memberitahukan keluargamu?" aku kembali menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh. Bagaimana ia bisa memberitahukan keluarganya, jika sekarang saja ia lari padaku yang bukan orang terdekatnya. Pasti dia menghindari segala sesuatu tentang Jonghyun. Dasar bodoh kau, Ong Seongwoo!

"tidak, mereka benar-benar menyukai Jonghyun. Kalau aku pulang dan bilang bahwa Jonghyun yang melakukannya mereka tak akan percaya" ini jawaban terpanjang yang aku dengar dari Minhyun. Benar sih, yang ada mungkin Minhyun akan disuruh pulang lagi dengan Jonghyun dan Minhyun akan kembali tersiksa.

"baiklah. Sebaiknya kau kembali beristirahat. Aku akan membawakan makanan sebentar, kau harus minum obat" kataku pelan dan mencoba bangkit dengan memegangi perut besarku. Minhyun menatap kearah perutku

"Sebentar lagi akan lahir ya?" tanya Minhyun saat aku sudah akan berbalik menjauh. Dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus perutku yang entah kenapa kembali sakit. Sepertinya bayiku sudah tak sabar untuk melihat dunia.

"doakan saja ya aku bisa membawanya melihatmu" jawabku sambil bercanda dan menahan nyeri. Ya ampun, kenapa hari ini sakit sekali sih. Minhyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum cantiknya yang tersemat.

"Seongwoo-ya" panggil Minhyun pelan saat aku sudah memutar gagang pintu. Aku hanya menoleh dan menggumamkan 'ya' tanpa suara. Wajahnya tampak berpikir namun kemudian hanya senyum yang tak kupahami artinya. Antara kecewa dan miris yang tersimpan.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang. Terimakasih banyak" katanya dan kubalas dengan senyuman. Lalu menutup pintu kamarku.

.

.

.

Santorini, Greece

Jihoon duduk diatas bangku kecil yang ada disudut tanah lapang itu. Peluh mengalir dari keningnya. Entah mengapa Santorini bisa sepanas ini. Jihoon lelah sejujurnya. Disatu sisi ia begitu kesal. Pekerjaannya hari ini betul-betul menyebalkan. Emosi yang bertumpuk ditambah tubuhnya masih sakit namun harus dipaksa bekerja menuntut integritasnya. Tapi disisi lainnya ia begitu bahagia karena Daniel. Ah dia merindukan Daniel untuk melepas penatnya.

"sudah selesai nuna?" Jinyoung menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin pada Jihoon. Jihoon mengangguk lemah dengan wajah lelah yang terukir diwajahnya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Jinyoung yang menelisik, dengan tidak tahu diri Jihoon menyambar air yang diberikan lelaki itu.

"nuna tidur sendiri kan?" tanya Jinyoung tiba-tiba dan spontan Jihoon tersedak dengan air yang tengah diminumnya.

"tentu saja aku tidur sendiri! Kau pikir aku anak bayi kalau tidur harus dijaga?" Jihoon sudah memukul kepala Jinyoung dengan botol air minuman yang sudah kosong. Jihoon tertawa hambar menutupi kegugupannya. Jihoon tidak polos untuk tahu maksud 'tidur' Jinyoung.

"ya, mungkin kau bisa saja sedang tidur sambil membuat bayi kan?" Jinyoung tersenyum miring meremehkan pada Jihoon. Jinyoung mengabaikan raut terkejut Jihoon. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan semua hal tentang pekerjaan, Jihoon, atau perasaannya. Jinyoung sedang berusaha menata hatinya yang kembali menyerpih. Jinyoung kalah telak. Tanda kepemilikan itu begitu jelas.

"sialan Bae Jinyoung! Berhenti menggodaku!" Jihoon tertawa memikirkan betapa kekanakan lelucon Jinyoung. Ia sudah akan memukul Jinyoung lagi dengan botol air mineral namun tangannya terhenti diudara. Wajah Jinyoung mengeras.

"siapa Nuna?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Jihoon sadar akan perubahan Jinyoung yang drastis, namun tak mengerti arah pembicaraan pria ini.

"apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Jihoon balik dengan mimik wajah yang tak nyaman karena cengkraman Jinyoung sangat kuat.

"siapa dia? SIAPA YANG TIDUR DENGANMU PARK JIHOON!?" Jihoon jelas kaget dan tak menyangka Jinyoung akan berteriak marah padanya. Bersyukur ditempat ini mereka hanya berdua, dan mereka bicara dengan bahasa ibu mereka. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan menjadi tontonan gratis banyak orang.

"bukan urusanmu Bae Jinyoung" Jihoon menghentakkan genggaman Jinyoung dengan keras. Ekspresi Jihoon sama dinginnya dengan Jinyoung yang sibuk mengatur napasnya.

"urusanku jika menyangkut dirimu Nuna. Siapa? Kau tidur dengan siapa? JAWAB AKU!" Jinyoung kembali emosi dan kini mencengkram kedua lengan Jihoon, mengurungnya dalam kungkungan Jinyoung.

"AKU TIDUR DENGAN SIAPA ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!" tanpa sadar Jihoon ikut meneriaki Jinyoung balik. Jihoon sedikit menyesal berteriak, saat melihat raut wajah kecewa yang besar pada Jinyoung. Cengkraman Jinyoung lepas dan pria itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jinyoung-ah" panggil Jihoon pelan setelah jeda yang begitu lama diantara mereka.

"jadi sekarang kau seperti pelacur begitu? Tidur dengan siapapun yang kau temui?" Jinyoung tersenyum meremehkan. Pandangannya berubah drastis. Ini bukan tatapan memuja biasa Jinyoung, ini tatapan menelanjangi Jihoon.

PLAK

Jihoon menampar Jinyoung dengan keras. Matanya memanas dituduh wanita macam-macam oleh Jinyoung. Dia bukan wanita seperti dugaan Jinyoung, tapi Jihoon juga tidak menampik jika ia memang tidur dengan seorang pria semalam. Dia tidur dengan Daniel.

"Kang Daniel" gumam Jihoon. Kedua kelopak mata Jinyoung membola.

"siapa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

"Daniel. Aku tidur dengan Kang Daniel"

"jangan bercanda Nuna!"

"aku tidak bercanda! Aku memang tidur dengan Daniel!"

Jihoon tidak kaget dengan reaksi Jinyoung. Semua orang dikampus mereka dulu tahu bahwa Daniel dan Jihoon adalah pasangan paling membuat iri sejagat raya dan harus berpisah karena Daniel menikahi Seongwoo. Jinyoung pasti sangat tahu tentang itu, makanya ia berani untuk mendekati Jihoon, berharap Jihoon akan membuka hatinya. Namun, harapan itu akan tetap menjadi asa yang melompong.

Jinyoung meremas kepalannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Cukup dia ditolak saja oleh Jihoon. Cukup sudah dia harus mencintai Jihoon sebelah pihak. Dia tak sanggup jika harus melawan Daniel. Dia akan berjuang untuk Jihoon, tidak peduli dengan siapapun yang dekat dengan wanita mungil itu. Kecuali Daniel.

Jinyoung menghormati sekaligus membenci Daniel. Dia menghormati Daniel karena Daniellah yang membantu hidupnya selama dia berada di Canada. Namun ia juga membenci kenyataan bahwa Daniel juga yang harus mendapatkan cinta dan atensi Jihoon. Wanita impiannya. Penyelamat jiwanya.

"hati-hati saja dengan pilihanmu Nuna" Jinyoung melangkah pergi setelah mengatakan semuanya. Jihoon menatap nanar punggung pria yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Tanpa tahu airmata Jinyoung sudah mengalir.

.

.

Jihoon menempelkan ponsel miliknya pada telinga saat turun dari taksi yang sudah mengantarnya. Sebelah tangannya masih sibuk menaikkan tas kerjanya ketika memasuki lobi hotel.

"angkat saja telponku Beruang bodoh!" gumam Jihoon dengan kesal. Dia kembali menekan speed-dial untuk menelpon lelaki kesayangannya. Belum sempat dijawab telponnya, tubuh Jihoon sudah menabrak sosok tegap dihadapannya. Ingin ia memaki siapapun itu yang menabraknya. Namun melihat Beruangnya yang sudah tersenyum tampan membuat setiap sel tubuh Jihoon ikut bersorak bahagia.

"kenapa cemberut sih? Eum?" Daniel sudah membalas pelukkan Jihoon yang dengan nyamannya malah mengeratkan pelukkan pada tubuhnya.

"aku lelah. Pekerjaanku banyak sekali" adu Jihoon sambil memajukan bibirnya imut. Daniel hanya tertawa gemas kemudian mencuri kecupan kilat dari Jihoon.

"lagi" pinta Jihoon ketika Daniel selesai mengecupnya. Daniel mengerutkan keningnya. Jihoon bisa semanja ini ternyata.

"kalau minta lagi, bagian lain yang akan ku kecup Shorty" peringat Daniel. Dia masih tahu batasan untuk tidak menyerang Jihoon lagi. Walau kenyataannya ingin sih.

Daniel sudah rapi dan akan memenuhi janjinya membawa Jihoon berkencan, namun dia mengalah untuk membiarkan Jihoon menyegarkan dirinya dulu. Jadilah mereka berpelukan dan berjalan beriringan menuju lift untuk mencapai kamar Jihoon.

"aku sudah tidak kuat berjalan, kakiku rasanya mau putus" keluh Jihoon lagi saat Daniel menuntunnya untuk masuk lift. Daniel mengusap lengan Jihoon pelan, mencoba membuat Jihoon sabar sejenak.

Mereka sudah masuk lift. Dengan keadaan lift kembali hanya mereka berdua. Seperti kemarin sore. Bedanya kalau kemarin mereka dengan perasaan berkecamuk, sekarang mereka sudah kembali kasmaran.

"kemarikan tasmu" Daniel meminta dan Jihoon memberikannya dengan kedua matanya tertutup lelah. Daniel tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jihoon gemas.

Tanpa aba-aba Daniel mengangkat tubuh mungil Jihoon untuk digendongnya ala bridal saat angka menunjukkan satu lantai dibawah lantai kamar Jihoon. Jihoon yang kaget sontak refleks mencengkram kerah baju Daniel untuk berpegangan.

"biar ku gendong, katanya kakimu sakit kan?" Daniel kemudian berjalan dengan Jihoon dalam gendongannya. Oh jangan lupakan Jihoon yang sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dalam dada Daniel.

.

.

.

Toronto, Canada

"halo, Jisung?" Seongwoo bersuara saat panggilannya akhirnya dijawab bawahan Daniel.

[ya, Nyonya?]

"Daniel ada dimana? Dia tidak bisa kuhubungi dari semalam" tanya Seongwoo bertubi dan cemas yang terselip di nadanya.

[Tuan Kang sedang rapat dengan beberapa jajaran staff villa Nyonya, kemarin Tuan sibuk seharian dan langsung tertidur jadi mungkin belum sempat menghubungi Nyonya]

Jawaban Jisung malah membuat Seongwoo menggigit bibirnya resah. Perutnya benar-benar sakit sekarang.

"begitu ya? Nanti kalau sudah selesai, sampaikan salamku untuknya supaya menghubungiku segera ya" pesan Seongwoo pada Jisung sebelum sambungan itu ia putus sepihak. Seongwoo menarik kursi dan mendudukannya dirinya. Ia menarik napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya pelan. Kata ibunya, semakin besar usia kandungan, semakin besar pula rasa sakit kontraksi yang dirasakan. Ia harus bisa menenangkan dirinya sekarang.

"Seongwoo-ya" panggil ibunya saat memasuki dapur. Ia cukup kaget melihat Seongwoo yang berpeluh.

"sudah sering kontraksi ya?" ibunya memberikan air minum untuk Seongwoo. Seongwoo hanya mengangguk lemah dan meneguk sedikit.

"ya, dan semakin lama Eomma" jawab Seongwoo

"wah, cucu Halmeoni sudah akan lahir ya" kata ibu Seongwoo sambil mengusap perut besarnya. Seongwoo hanya tersenyum.

"Daniel masih lama?" tanya ibunya lagi

"dijadwal yang kemarin diberikan, perkiraan dia pulang tiga hari lagi. Tadi kata Jisung dia masih rapat. Kalau semua urusan cepat selesai, maka ia bisa cepat pulang juga Eomma" jelas Seongwoo dan ibunya hanya mengangguk mengerti mengenai kesibukan menantunya itu.

"Minhyun sudah sadar?"

"sudah Eomma, ini aku sedang menghangatkan makanan yang Eomma buat"

"kau ini! Kan bisa memanggil Eomma, tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini!"

"tidak apa-apa Eomma"

Ibu Seongwoo hanya menggeleng pelan, mencoba maklum dengan kekeraskepalaan anaknya. Wanita berumur separuh abad lebih itu bangkit dan mengerjakan apa yang sudah dimulai anaknya tadi. Seongwoo hanya menampilkan cengiran miliknya.

.

.

Seongwoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Minhyun yang terduduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menatap kaktus mini penghias dinding kamarnya.

"Minhyun-ah" panggil Seongwoo pelan, Minhyun menoleh mencoba bangkit untuk memberikan salam pada ibu Seongwoo

"aduh tidak usah memaksakan diri Minhyun-ah, kau harus makan dan banyak beristirahat ya" ibu Seongwoo meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan obat Minhyun. Mengusap lengan Minhyun, kemudian pamit keluar, memberikan ruang untuk dua wanita muda itu.

"kau menyukai tanaman kaktus itu?" tanya Seongwoo saat Minhyun kembali duduk disampingnya. Minhyun tanpa suara menjawab dengan anggukan ringan.

"kenapa?" tanya Seongwoo lagi. Seongwoo tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengan Minhyun. Jadilah ia menanyakan hal-hal kecil seperti ini supaya suasana tidak canggung

"dia tangguh, bisa hidup tanpa harus membutuhkan air setiap hari. Dia hidup dengan tidak menyusahkan siapapun" jawab Minhyun dengan pandangan nanar.

"tapi dia berduri, kau tak bisa menyentuhnya Minhyun-ah. Dia juga tidak memiliki bau yang harum. Aku saja ingin membuangnya, hanya bentuknya yang menyelamatkan. Karena unik sih" opini Seongwoo dia utarakan begitu saja. Minhyun mengangguk samar

"Setidaknya Kaktus itu jujur" kata Minhyun lagi. Membuat Seongwoo mengerutkan keningnya tak paham apa maksud Minhyun.

"Dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk dibanggakan. Dia membentuk duri seakan jujur mengatakan bahwa yang dia punya hanya air dalam dirinya. Kalau mau mengambil hal penting itu, harus merasakan sakit terkena duri miliknya" jelas Minhyun menerawang.

"maksudmu?" Seongwoo masih tak mengerti rupanya. Dan Minhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"intinya, dia menjaga hal penting miliknya. Sama seperti mencintai seseorang, kalau menurut kita dia berharga, maka akan berusaha dipertahankan sesakit apapun rasanya penolakkan." Entah siapa yang menangis duluan. Tapi kedua wanita itu akhirnya larut dalam tangisan. Mencintai pria yang tidak mencintai mereka sama saja seperti menusukkan duri untuk mengambil air yang bisa kita miliki sendiri.

Selesai menangis keduanya terdiam. Saling menggenggam untuk menguatkan. Hanya tatapan yang berbicara. Juga luka yang makin membuka.

"Seongwoo-ya, boleh pinjam ponselmu?" Minhyun lebih dulu membuka suara. Seongwoo mengangguk dan memberikan ponselnya. Minhyun menekan beberapa angka kemudian melakukan panggilan.

"halo?" suara Minhyun kembali bergetar. Seongwoo tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan suara diujung telpon.

"boleh Nuna minta tolong... Jinyoung-ah?"

.

.

.

To be continue


End file.
